


UK does have a talent

by ellssa



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о снукеристах в межсезонье, из которой можно узнать, чем занимается «Агентство по борьбе с», кто такие анонимные электромонтеры и как связаны вувузела и торжество справедливости.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UK does have a talent

В телевизоре был Шерлок Холмс, в газетах был Шерлок Холмс, и даже на чашке, которую подарила мама, тоже красовался этот крокодил дедукции с доктором Ватсоном в обнимку. Его же собственную фотографию можно было найти только на последней странице «Дейли Мейл» над небольшим описанием одержанной победы. Без победы рассчитывать приходилось разве что на короткое сообщение о поражении в интонациях некролога — турнир покинул талантливый снукерист и постоянный фаворит… нам будет не хватать его неповторимого стиля ведения игры.

Конечно, всегда оставался специальный форум, где в специальной теме специального раздела его фотографии постили десятками, перемежая их восторженными стонами. Но будем откровенны: одних форумов о Шерлоке Холмсе насчитывалось больше, чем всех его фотографий вместе взятых.

Взяв последний выпуск «Гардиан», вновь посвятившей первую полосу детективу, Джадд Трамп пошел в коридор к зеркалу. Там он приставил к голове фотографию Бенедикта Камбербатча и принялся сравнивать себя с соперником по частям: волосы, лоб, нос, глаза, рот и даже уши. По результатам выходило, что собственные части выигрывали по очкам с разгромным счетом, однако газетам это было невдомек. Вернувшись в комнату, Джадд с досадой кинул «Гардиан» на пол и улегся на диван. Он готовился вступить в схватку с судьбой.

Все психологи наперебой твердили, что для исполнения желания нужно мысленно визуализировать его, а потом сильно его хотеть. С хотением у Джадда проблем не возникало, зато первый этап оказался неожиданно трудным. Сначала из воображения пришлось долго изгонять видение себя в шапочке из фольги и с пятиконечной звездой на макушке. Вероятно, подсознание как-то слишком прямолинейно отреагировало на его желание прославиться. Потом он увидел себя в красных латексных штанах и желтой разлетайке, танцующего болливудский брейк перед столом. За его спиной группа поддержки в пестрых костюмах повторяла все его па, сверху их озаряли осветительные лампы, и лепестки жасмина устилали пол под их ногами. Не открывая глаз, Джадд помотал головой. Если он станцует индийский танец в начале своего матча, распевая перед носом у Ронни О’Салливана что-то вроде «Склонись передо мной, о своенравный цветок зеленого сукна, ача-ача…», то его пребывание на вершине славы будет даже более коротким, чем взлет к ней. Джанго первый отвезет его в «Прайори»1, а Ронни, на правах бывшего старожила, укажет самый короткий путь.

Джадд шумно посопел несколько минут и решил попробовать снова. Крепко зажмурившись, он скрупулезно воспроизвел свой образ перед внутренним взором. Стройный русоволосый молодой человек с модной бородкой. Итак, как молодому человеку с бородкой быстро стать знаменитым? Выкрасить бородку в черный цвет и нарядиться в платье? Досадливо сплюнув, Джадд перевернулся на бок, твердо прошептал «Хочу стать звездой» и заснул.

 

*

 

В просторной современной кухне с длинной разделочной стойкой, пересекавшей ее пополам, разыгрывалась драма.

— Я так не могу! — надрывался Джанго Фун. — Я так больше не могу! Ронни, да по сравнению с ним даже ты ангел!

Он перевел дыхание и выжидательно посмотрел на Ронни. Тот сосредоточенно заливал курятину белым вином, одним глазом поглядывая на сковородку, где жарился красный перец. На его лице читалась искренняя заинтересованность процессом. Эта же заинтересованность намекала, что получасовой плач о тяжелой судьбе менеджеров молодых звезд Ронни, скорее всего, прослушал. Утешал Джанго вроде бы проявивший интерес Стивен Хендри, который оседлал стул по соседству. Иначе почему бы еще на слове «святой» в его взгляд прокралось сомнение? В этот момент Ронни отвернулся к плите, чтобы выловить перец из сковородки, и они оба получили прекрасную возможность рассмотреть его лопатки.

Без крыльев.

— Ну, возможно, я немного погорячился, — признал Джанго. — Но это не значит, что мне не тяжело… Кстати, Рон, я бы на твоем месте заливал курицу красным вином.

— Я бы тоже, — согласился Хендри, — но уже поздно.

Ронни глянул на них обоих исподлобья.

— Ты говорил, что тебе тяжело, — напомнил он, и Джанго скривился. Гримаса на его лице свидетельствовала о том, что даже непреклонная воля расчетливого менеджера способна прогнуться под напором внешних обстоятельств. Особенно если эти обстоятельства молоды, амбициозны и привыкли получать желаемое.

— Джадд хочет быть звездой.

— Разве он не звезда? — Хендри нахмурился: Ронни отрубил от имбиря слишком большой кусок. — Не переборщи.

— Он звезда снукера. А Джадд хочет стать настоящей звездой. Как Камбербатч.

Ронни покивал. Но, кажется, больше самому себе, и отрубил еще имбиря. Джанго не выдержал:

— По-моему, действительно хватит.

За это он удостоился второго мрачного взгляда. После чего Рон схватился за огурец.

— А кто такой Камбербатч? — повернулся Хендри к Джанго, убедившись, что насыщенного имбирного вкуса им в гунбао не избежать.

— Шерлок Холмс, — коротко пояснил тот.

— Трамп хочет стать детективом? И ты хочешь, чтобы я посоветовал какого-нибудь знакомого инспектора Скотланд-Ярда? А Ронни — доктора Ватсона?

— Почему ты должен знать какого-нибудь инспектора из Скотланд-Ярда?

— Потому что специалист по разнообразным докторам у нас Ронни. Значит, мне остается только инспектор… Слушай, может, лучше добавить меда?

— Да, с медом лучше, — отвлекся в очередной раз от своих бед Джанго. Салливан на его глазах совершал практически преступление, добавляя в соус сахар.

Ронни демонстративно отвернулся к ним спиной.

— Хотя у Рона может остаться еще телефон офицера дорожной полиции, который его в последний раз штрафовал. Трамп не мечтает о карьере постового?

— Нет, — решительно отрезал Джанго и опечалился. Ронни продолжил помешивать лопаточкой гунбао. Стивен покивал и неожиданно заключил:

— Надо было кешью класть.

Ронни развернулся, всунул ему в руку лопаточку, подхватил со стола газету, швырнул ее Джанго и вылетел из кухни.

— Куда это он? — машинально спросил тот, разглядывая заголовок на первой полосе.

— Бегать, — объяснил Хендри. — Ему новый психолог посоветовал бегать, когда его переполняют негативные эмоции.

— Как интересно, — пробормотал Джанго, не услышав ни слова. — А это мысль!

 

*

 

Проснулся Джадд с тяжелой головой и в мятой рубашке. Про визуализацию врали, первым делом подумал он. Вторым — принялся разминать шею. Диван в гостиной был вовсе не предназначен для ночного отдыха, поэтому исправно обеспечивал всех переночевавших на нем затекшей шеей и ноющей спиной.

Звездный статус, увы, в комплект предоставляемых мебелью услуг не входил, поэтому у Джадда оставалось два пути его обретения: фантастический — поискать объявления черных и белых колдунов на последней странице газеты, сразу после статей о снукере, и традиционный — пойти тренироваться. От мучительно выбора между этими двумя альтернативами его отвлек звонок. Продолжая разминать шею, Джадд поплелся открывать дверь.

За порогом стоял Джанго Фун с «Индепендент» в руках. Он сиял. Последний раз Джанго сиял, когда Джадд выигрывал Лигу Чемпионов два месяца назад. Не бог весть какой трофей, однако на безрыбье и не такому радоваться начнешь.

Не дождавшись приглашения, Джанго вплыл в квартиру. Джадд последовал за ним. В комнате он намеренно отодвинул ногой свою газету с Камбербатчем в центр ковра, чтобы менеджер ее точно заметил. Пусть лежит не самым тонким в мире намеком. Если Джанго хочет, чтобы его игрок выигрывал, пусть создает комфортные психологические условия. А комфортные условия означают положение звезды. В конце концов, именно за душевный комфорт ратовал «110 спорт», пытавшийся в свое время заманить Джадда в свои сети. Компания, конечно, кончила плохо, но определенные здравые идеи у нее были.

— Я нашел способ решить нашу проблему.

— Ты считаешь мое желание стать звездой проблемой?! — с искренним возмущением перебил менеджера Джадд. Джанго закатил глаза. Джадд передразнил его гримасу: — Мы сколько раз уже об этом говорили? Я тебя даже к психологу водил, который объяснял, что желания игроков нельзя называть «проблемами», так как это снижает их мотивацию и расшатывает нервную систему. Ты намерен спорить с врачом?

Джанго покорно поправился:

— Я нашел способ осуществить твое желание.

— Я слушаю тебя, — Джадд благосклонно кивнул и забрался с ногами на диван.

— Погоди, тут еще кое-кто подойти должен.

Словно в ответ на эти слова из коридора донесся новый звонок, и Джанго опрометью бросился открывать. Его «Индепендент» осталась лежать на кресле. Не желая вставать и сгорая от любопытства одновременно, Джадд как можно сильнее вытянул шею. Одна из фотографий на открытой полосе показалась ему до боли знакомой. Камбербатч! Джанго притащил ему газету с Камбербатчем! Предатель! Но Джадд привык считать себя справедливым человеком, поэтому решил дать своему окаянному менеджеру возможность оправдаться.

Окаянный менеджер, даже не думая смущаться своим непростительным поступком, впорхнул в комнату. Джадд попробовал пришпилить его твердым, как гвоздь, взором к креслу, но отвлекся: в комнату входил Марк Аллен.

— А этот что тут делает?

— Понятия не имею, — отозвался вместо Джанго Аллен, — но твой менеджер говорил, что здесь можно подзаработать.

Не смущаясь холодным приемом, он плюхнулся в кресло рядом с Джанго и принялся рассматривать модную гостиную Джадда. При виде розового дивана с раскиданными на нем подушками в оранжевый цветочек он скривился. От замечательной абстрактной картины с голубыми, желтыми и черными пятнами — приподнял брови. Модный стеклянный конь в полтора человеческих роста возле окна заставил округлить рот. А множество ярких сувениров…

— Ну и барахолка, — прокомментировал Аллен.

Совершенно лишенный тонкости восприятия тип!

— Это стиль «бохо», неуч, — процедил сквозь зубы Джадд. — Стиль творческих людей, которые ценят полет фантазии и не боятся смелых цветов и сочетаний. Мой дизайнер…

— …содрал с тебя кучу денег за сорочье гнездо.

Обиженный Джадд повернулся к Джанго.

— Может, объяснишься, наконец?

— Вот, — вместо объяснения Джанго раскрыл принесенную газету и развернул ее так, что она оказалась хорошо видна обоим игрокам. Действительно. Мартин и Камбербатч.

Настроение у Джадда испортилось окончательно.

— Что вот? — сварливо спросил он. — У меня такая же валяется на полу.

— Не такая.

— В одной Камбербатч и Мартин, в другой Мартин и Камбербатч. Не вижу разницы.

— А ты посмотри внимательней!

— Для игры «Найди десять отличий» я немного вырос, не находишь?

— Трамп, оторвись от фото, он тебе про статью говорит, — в их перепалку кислым голосом вклинился Аллен. И когда Джадд выхватил взглядом несколько фраз, стало понятно, почему.

_«… сексуальное напряжение… сыгранное очень хорошо… зрителей крайне взволновала эта сторона их отношений…» 2._

Постоянное наблюдение за газетными рейтингами Камбербатча позволило немедленно сообразить, о чем именно в статье шла речь.

— Это про броманс, что ли?

— Я всегда знал, что от твоего зависания в твиттере должен быть толк, — Джанго с любовью посмотрел на сообразительного игрока.

— А при чем тут мы?

— Разве ты сам не рассказывал мне, что половина популярности Камбербатча завязана на его предполагаемый роман с партнером? Разве ты сам не заявлял, что хотел бы так же?

— Не-е-ет… Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, — замотал Джадд головой. — Я говорил, что хочу такую же популярность, а не такой же предполагаемый роман!

— А ты знаешь, что в Китае 76 миллионов только зарегистрированных геев? Ты представляешь себе эти перспективы?

— Меня в Китае и так любят.

— Женщины, Джадд. Тебя любят бабы! После твоей фотосессии без рубашки они тебя просто боготворят. Но 76 миллионов! Какой рынок!

Цифра действительно впечатляла. По правде говоря, очень впечатляла. И Джадд внезапно обнаружил, что не очень-то ему и хочется протестовать. Однако оставался последний сомнительный момент.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я броманс с ним изображал? — обратился он к Джанго, кивая на Аллена.

— Я не буду с ним спать даже за деньги, — тоже обращаясь к Джанго, подал вдруг голос тот. Щеки ирландца горели алым румянцем, смотрел он набычившись и твердо.

Джадд глубоко вздохнул. Неуч не знает не только про стиль «бохо».

— Никто на твою задницу не покушается. На последний абзац посмотри.

_«Нам нужна платоническая любовь между мужчинами… еще нам нужно видеть, что ее играют... Это необходимо нам, потому что следование гендерным нормам…» 2. _

— Дальше можешь не читать. Там про психологию и неинтересно. Все, что от тебя нужно, короче, это смотреть на меня с нежностью.

— А другого способа нет? — Аллен немного сбавил обороты.

— Какого другого? Ты уже пытался рассказывать про свое хулиганское детство, как у Алекса Хиггинса, неспособность различать цвета, как у Эбдона, и депрессию, как у Салливана. Ничего из этого не сработало и ни копейки лишней не принесло.

— Относись к этому проще, Марк, — жизнерадостность Джанго била через край. — Зритель все равно вам не поверит, но с удовольствием понаблюдает за романтикой. Не лишайте людей удовольствия, сделайте мир чуточку счастливей. Тем более что ваши фотографии без рубашек, ребята, и так на соответствующих сайтах висят.

— Мои? — ошеломленно переспросил Аллен.

— Его?! — тоже не поверил Джадд.

— Ну не его, а твои, — немного недовольно уточнил Джанго. — Но там еще есть Лисовски и Селби.

— Никогда не видел фотографии Селби без рубашки, — снова не поверил Джадд.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо. Это ты и Лисовски без рубашек. А Селби там с кубком. Может, у них на сайте фетиш такой…

— Тогда почему ты не пригласил Джека? — Тема мужиков, возбуждающихся при виде кубков, Джадда не интересовала. Эка невидаль! Он с ними сталкивался на каждом турнире. Не говоря уже о чемпионате мира, где после хирновских нововведений таких фетишистов набиралось больше сотни. — Мы бы были как два молодых бога…

— Вот поэтому и не пригласил… — и, увидев непонимающие взгляды обоих игроков, Джанго пожал плечами. — Должен же хоть кто-то из вас всегда думать о выгоде.

Аллен приосанился. Видно было, что он воспринял эти слова как комплимент.

— К тому же вы хорошо подходите по типажам, брутальный мужчина и трепетная… трепетная…

Джадд приподнял брови и ласково посмотрел на менеджера. Тот задергался:

— …. молодой человек.

Если Джанго считает, что это его спасет, он глубоко заблужается!

 

 

Джадд и Аллен сидели на ступеньках Йорк-Уотергейта. За спиной у них шумели пальмы в кадках, порывы ветра доносили запах воды со стороны Темзы и звуки прибывающих поездов от Чаринг-Кросс. Начать воплощение своего плана они решили в Лондоне, здраво рассудив, что продвинутый мегаполис подходит для этой цели лучше всего. Ни один из них, правда, не думал, что ехать придется так скоро. Однако на следующее утро после разговора в квартире Трампа Джанго поднял их телефонными звонками и велел ехать на вокзал. Там он объяснил, что с фотографом уже договорился и правдоподобные сценарии поведения подобрал. После этого в руки ошарашенных игроков перекочевали две папки с кривыми надписями маркером «Типичные образцы для примера». Когда Джанго попытался объяснить что-то еще, его телефон заиграл марш Мендельсона. Звонила жена. Джадд, который считал себя великодушным человеком, подхватил Аллена под руку и втащил в поезд. В конце концов, за такую блестящую идею менеджер заслужил немного семейного счастья.

В поезде никто из них папки не открывал. Аллен почти сразу заснул. Джадд уткнулся в смартфон, листая последние фото в инстаграме. И вот теперь они со все возрастающим недоумением просматривали один рассказ за другим. Лицо Аллена кривилось, Джадд тоже мрачнел на глазах. Увидев очередное название с перечнем действующих лиц под ним, он решительно нажал кнопку вызова на телефоне. Нежный женский голос проворковал, что абонент недоступен. Мудрый менеджер решил воспользоваться возможностью отдохнуть в полной мере.

— Дай сюда! — красный как помидор, Аллен выхватил трубку у него из рук. — Что он себе думает? Как такое можно было дать читать мне?!

— Вот и я думаю, — Джадд двумя пальцами поднял листок с текстом про Камбербатча, — как такое можно было дать читать мне?

Аллен тем временем с глухим ругательством швырнул телефон ему назад.

— Выключен!

— Еще бы. К менеджеру дураку я бы не пошел.

— Да вы оба стоите друг друга! И что мы теперь делать будем?

— Думать, — прошипел Джадд. — Собственной головой. Давай это сюда.

Забрав у ирландца папку, он принялся быстро ее пересматривать. И где только Джанго все это… богатство… так быстро нашел. Надо будет потом еще раз уточнить у него, только ли ресторанным делом он на досуге увлекается. Потрясший Аллена рассказ Джадд просмотрел наискосок.

— Не знал, что на самом деле ты шотландец.

— С чего бы?

— Кроме твоей фантастической скупости? Ну… тебя так расстроило нецелевое использование килта… — увидев, что Аллен снова начинает наливаться багровым цветом, Джадд фыркнул и быстро сунул злосчастный лист в низ стопки.

— Где Джанго вообще откопал эту поебень?

— Деревенщина. Эта поебень называется слэш. Его про всех популярных людей пишут.

— О Господи! — проявил внезапно признаки набожности Аллен. — И про меня?

— Нет. Поэтому делай выводы про свою популярность. И про меня тоже не пишут. В отличие от Камбербатча, — досадливо пробормотал Джадд. — Ладно, проехали. Смотри, мне нравится этот. Сэм сидит на подоконнике, курит и страдает.

— Не подойдет, — раздраженный Аллен глянул ему через плечо. — Здесь ночь нужна. Ты же видишь, тут написано: « _Звезды проливали свой серебряный свет на тонкую фигуру_ ».

— Ночью я намерен спать. Поэтому у нас на мою тонкую фигуру свой золотой свет будет проливать солнце. Тоже поэтично... — и, не дожидаясь ответа, Джадд продолжил просматривать текст. — Итак, Сэм страдает. Второй герой с романтичным именем… с романтичным именем… похоже, что с именем «ОН»…

— Нет такого имени.

— Ну не зря же оно написано большими буквами. Аллен, даже ты не можешь считать, что здесь подразумевается Господь! Так что это имя. ОН бродит по улицам и тоже страдает. Потом он доходит до подоконника, их с Сэмом взгляды пересекаются, и ОН идет дальше. По его лицу понятно все!

Аккуратно разодрав листок напополам, Джадд протянул одну часть все еще розовому от злости ирландцу.

— Это тебе для роли. Я буду сидеть на подоконнике, курить и страдать, а ты — бродить по городу и избегать со мной встречи. Джанго обещал, что фотограф выйдет нас фотографировать часов в восемь? Тогда я сброшу ему сообщение с адресом, куда надо подойти.

— Я не буду этого делать, — внезапно заявил после непродолжительного молчания Аллен.

— Чего? — Трамп отвлекся от текста, который начал перечитывать в надежде все-таки обнаружить смысл.

— Я не пидор.

— Никто тебя в этом не подозревает.

— И не извращенец.

— Для этого у тебя слишком бедная фантазия.

— Нормальная, Трамп! Слышишь, нормальная! И я нормальный мужик! Я не хочу, чтобы подумали, будто я втрескался в тебя по самые гланды.

— Тебе Джанго все объяснил. Это будет по-на-рош-ку. — Джадд тоже начал злиться. Не хватало только, чтобы этот упертый обормот в последний момент поломал все планы. — Не взаправду, для виду, не всерьез, не по-настоящему!

— Люди подумают…

— Забей. Главное, они будут ходить на твои матчи. Ну будет кто-то из них считать, что ты фанат двустороннего движения, тоже мне проблема!

— Я — нормальный! Запомни это, Трамп!

За ними кто-то негромко ойкнул. Оба игрока синхронно обернулись. Две молоденьких девушки смотрели на них во все глаза. Увидев, что их заметили, они принялись пятиться назад.

— У него период отрицания, — попытался успокоить их объяснением Джадд. Девушки переглянулись и, едва не переходя на бег, поспешили в противоположную сторону. — Поздравляю, блядь, Аллен. Достижение разблокировано. Ты напугал женщин.

Правда, орали они друг на друга оба, но Джадд считал себя разумным человеком и не стал признавать этого вслух.

— Я? Да ты напугал их не меньше!

— Женщин не может напугать трепетная, как выражается мой менеджер, молодой человек, — он поднялся, зажимая в кулаке свою половину листа. — Короче, переходи сразу от отрицания к принятию, чтобы не затягивать. Я пошел сидеть на подоконнике. Как найду подходящий, позвоню.

 

 

Поиски подоконника завели Джадда далеко от вокзала Чаринг-Кросс. В тексте было ясно сказано: _«Сэм остался наедине со звездами и душевной болью»._ Остаться в Лондоне наедине хоть с чем-нибудь в воскресный день можно было только на кладбище. Если повезет. Потому что даже там туристические группы под предводительством разномастных гидов имели обыкновение внезапно выныривать из-за ближайшего памятника в самый неподходящий момент.

Еще можно было бы добиться уединения на чердаке какого-нибудь здания, но тогда Аллену придется покупать бинокль, чтобы различить его на такой высоте. А изобразить с биноклем удар в сердце, который получил ОН при виде страдающего Сэма, не был способен даже Лоуренс Оливье. Оставалось искать первый этаж.

В процессе поиска Джадд выпил кофе на летней площадке какого-то кафе, напомнил себе, что надо купить сигареты, дал автограф мальчику, который его узнал, забыл купить сигареты, дал автограф мальчику, который перепутал его с Дженсоном Баттоном, снова напомнил себе про сигареты и купил их, наконец, в автомате. В этом месте плавное течение его похода впервые нарушилось. Автомат издал несколько странных звуков, а потом вывалил вместо двух оплаченных пачек около десятка. После чего мигнул и потух окончательно. Пришлось забирать все. Не оставлять же их валяться на улице?

Устав в итоге и памятуя о приближающихся восьми часах, он положился на волю судьбы, которую решил увидеть в автобусе, остановившемся возле парикмахерской. В его салоне Джадд сначала подсел к старушке с седыми буклями. По рассказам своей многочисленной родни он помнил, что именно у таких пожилых дам можно разузнать массу полезных вещей. А среди них, чем черт не шутит, и подходящий подоконник окажется. Однако старушка одарила такими нелестными взглядами его прическу, модные туфли, джинсы, футболку, серьгу в ухе, часы на руке… что Джадд не выдержал и перебрался на последнее сиденье, откуда с опаской поглядывал на старую ведьму, безуспешно пытаясь спрятаться за чересчур тонким поручнем.

Заехав на какой-то пустырь, автобус остановился. Конечная. Джадд спрыгнул на серую землю и застыл, позабыв обо всем на свете. Даже о столетней мегере, которая пошаркала прочь, продолжая неодобрительно на него оглядываться. Перед ним стояло оно. Даже ОНО, если следовать стилистике текста, припрятанного в заднем кармане его джинсов. Кирпичное здание, побитое зеленой плесенью и зияющее проемами окон на первом этаже! И ни души вокруг! Можно было идти и предаваться страданиям.

 

Марк Аллен никуда не пошел. Он сел обратно под пальмы и начал внимательно перечитывать текст, шевеля от усердия губами. По всему выходило, его главной задачей было лишь вовремя появиться у подоконника. Тратить время на бесцельные блуждания по городу, чтобы войти в образ, он не собирался. Эдак он собьет попусту ноги и проиграет еще в выставочном матче через неделю. А проигравшему организатор обещал заплатить меньше. Входить в образ можно и сидя, в конце концов.

Итак, в тексте ОН страдал. Аллен попробовал изобразить на своем лице страдание. Изображать вслепую было неудобно, поэтому пришлось встать и подойти к луже напротив. Заглянув в черную зеркальную гладь, Аллен снова изобразил страдание. Возможно, из-за того, что он подумал в этот момент, что билеты на самолет в Австралию через месяц придется оплачивать из собственного кармана, страдание на его лице вышло правдоподобным. Еще в тексте говорилось про скорбь, которая каждый раз охватывала ЕГО, когда ОН думал про Сэма. Решив не изменять действенному методу, Аллен вспомнил деньгах, которые были потрачены на дорогу в Берлин на GermanMasters. Из-за Макгилла он вылетел оттуда в первом круге, оставшись в минусах. И вновь скорбь на его лице стала настоящей. Последним чувством, которое ОН испытывал в тексте, был гнев, но с этим не предвиделось никаких проблем. Аллен отличался раздражительностью, а в своих крайних проявлениях она вполне походила на гнев.

Оценив в луже результаты актерских упражнений на «отлично», он приободрился. Возможно, в нем дремал скрытый талант, о котором до сих пор у него не было ни малейшего представления. Возможно, если бы он не стал снукеристом, он бы превратился в великого актера и зарабатывал бы много денег, как…. как… В актерах Аллен разбирался довольно плохо, а те, которых он знал, казались ему недостаточно знаменитыми и хорошо зарабатывающими, чтобы сравнивать с ними возможного себя в зените славы. Пусть будет как Камбербатч, вспомнил он навязчивую идею Трампа.

— Молодой человек служитель Мельпомены или Талии? — раздался у него над ухом старческий голос.

Аллен подпрыгнул от неожиданности и бросил быстрый взгляд на оставшиеся на ступеньках папки, из которых в разные стороны торчали распечатки. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то прочитал. Извращенцем же посчитают! К счастью, его тайны никого не интересовали. Только тогда Аллен посмотрел на говорившего. Им оказался пожилой джентльмен в клетчатых горчичных брюках, светло-сером пиджаке и шляпе. Рядом, возвышаясь над ним головы на две, стоял крепкий юнец в джинсах и футболке. Ему Аллен и адресовал растерянный взгляд — дед, который говорил вроде на английском, но с каким-то чудным акцентом, делавшим обычные слова совершенно непонятными, доверия не внушал.

— Актерствуешь помаленьку? — расшифровал юнец. — К экзаменам готовишься? Я собрата вижу сразу. — Хитро прищурившись, он перешел к делу: — Заработать хочешь?

 Следовало хотя бы поинтересоваться, чем и сколько, но отреагировал Аллен быстрей, чем успел подумать.

— Конечно,

Слово «заработать» всегда действовало на него, как валерьянка на кота, отключая одновременно волю, логику и разум.

— Вам предстоит великая миссия изменить людское мировоззрение! Блеском своего таланта вы должны будете убедить их, прельстить, привлечь и…

— Сворачивайся, батя, — юнец хлопнул разгорячившегося старичка по плечу. — Он уже согласен. Фред, — протянул он руку Аллену. — Деловой парень, уважаю. Миллионов, конечно, не заплатим, но и работать, как лошадь, не придется. Только блистать талантом!

Фред приобнял его и Аллена качнуло в эти теплые объятия, словно змею к дудочке заклинателя. Ему и так предполагалось ходить по улицам Лондона до вечера, пока не позвонит Трамп, так почему бы не сделать это с пользой? В последний момент он вспомнил про папки и рванулся к кадкам с пальмами.

— Погодите, я сейчас.

— Правильно, — одобрил дед, — свои роли нужно беречь, ведь они часть души актера.

 

 

Разослав сообщения фотографу и Аллену, Джадд принялся обживать подоконник. Несмотря на разнообразный мусор, пластиковые стаканчики и шприцы, которые в достатке валялись в брошенном помещении, место было довольно симпатичным. И очень удобным: подоконник давал отличный обзор всего пустыря. Пропустить появление Аллена или фотографа в таких условиях умудрился бы только слепой. Джадд удовлетворенно достал сигареты и потянулся за текстом. Следовало порепетировать.

_«В душе Сэма теснились воспоминания о НЕМ. Об их счастливых днях, оставшихся в прошлом. Во вспыхнувшем огоньке сигареты Сэм различил фигуру неподалеку от себя под деревом. На мгновение ему почудилось, что там стоит ОН. Сэм вздрогнул»._

Под единственными двумя деревьями на этом пустыре никто не стоял, зато возле фонаря, нависавшего над местной остановкой, топтался какой-то хмурый тип в оранжевой толстовке. Попытка мысленно испугаться, перепутав его с Алленом, потерпела полный крах. Джадд закурил и принялся придумывать хмырю злодейскую биографию.

На зверски задушенной десятой девице объект воплощаемого ужаса посмотрел на него в упор. Так как в этот момент в воображении Джадда девица в потеках крови свисала головой вниз, вздрогнуть получилось очень натурально. Сигарета выпала из его пальцев на землю и затерялась где-то в щетине проросшей сквозь щебень травы. Вздохнув, Джадд взял новую.

Он не заметил, что злодейский хмырь направился прямиком к нему.

 

 

Фред и мистер Мэллиган — так звали деда — повели Аллена дворами, ныряя в арки и петляя по проулкам, в которых способны сориентироваться лишь коренные жители. Остановились они в довольно приличном дворе, образованном дугообразной четырехэтажкой с бордовыми балконами. Дом был ухоженным, двор — засаженным деревцами по квадратам, настолько ровным и одинаковым, что хоть в шахматы играй, под некоторыми деревцами стояли яркие керамические гномы. Стальная дверь со светлым пятном объявления о наборе в общество Иеговы резко выбивалась из облика этого царства благоустроенности.

— Вот наш штаб! — с гордостью сказал Фред, указывая рукой прямо на нее.

— Сектанты, что ли? — с уважением полюбопытствовал Аллен. Иеговисты вроде всегда поднимали недурные деньги.

— Нет, это для маскировки. Знал бы ты, сколько в нашем бизнесе конкурентов.

Мистер Мэллиган с усилием открыл дверь. Узкая лестница, которая вела вниз, невольно напомнила Аллену забегаловки, куда он тайком таскался в подростковом возрасте. Только здесь было чисто, а вместо граффити в стиле «Ктулху зовет», на стенах в объемных деревянных рамах висела целая галерея фотографий.

— Наша гордость! — ткнул Фред пальцев в одну из них.

Аллен приблизился. Это оказалось фото пожилой леди крупным планом. Леди сверкала тощими коленками в черных ажурных чулках, розовой юбкой и ярким макияжем. В руках она держала радужный флаг с емкой надписью: «Нет запретам». Что-то в ней показалось Аллену знакомым. Мистер Мэллиган, остановившийся рядом, тихо хихикнул. Аллен перевел взгляд на достойного джентльмена, на разбитную леди. На джентльмена. На леди. И выдохнул:

— Еба-ать!

Во дед дает!

— Это еще что! — заржал Фред. Он залез рукой за раму и что-то поковырял. Из рамы с тихим жужжанием опустилась еще одна фотография, полностью закрыв предыдущую. — Смотри. Это в тот же день!

Черно-белый снимок изображал группу мрачных людей. Их предводителем был пожилой священник с лицом непримиримого борца со всеми грехами мира. У него в руках был плакат с еще одной емкой надписью: «Нет разврату». И это тоже был мистер Мэллиган.

— Я снимал! — похвастался Фред. — Зацени всю суровость лица. Потенциальным работодателям очень нравится.

Он снова залез за раму. Добродетельный мистер Мэллиган скрылся, уступив место своему задорному альтер-эго. Аллен был заинтригован.

— Так чем вы занимаетесь?

— Мы — «Агентство по борьбе с».

— С чем?

— Да с чем угодно! — Фред помахал рукой и резво сбежал вниз по последнему пролету. Аллен последовал за ним. Последним семенил мистер Мэллиган. Они прошли по коридору, заваленному горками разного хлама, и свернули в последнюю комнату. — На этой неделе мы боремся с курением.

Помещение, куда они попали, служило, видимо, чем-то вроде склада. На стенах, беспорядочно утыканных гвоздями, висели разнообразные маски, докторский халат, плакат с молодой Елизаветой и большая карта Лондона в многочисленных пометках. На полу стояли какие-то ящики и коробки, часть которых была накрыта пыльными покрывалами. В единственном относительно свободном углу ютился туалетный столик. Зеркало над ним тоже было завешено тряпкой. Вообще, выглядело все так, будто хозяева только вчера вернулись из длительной поездки.

— И много заказов? — Аллен сделал шаг назад и на что-то наткнулся. За его спиной у двери выстроился ряд непонятных фигур, скрывавшихся под очередной пыльной простыней.

— Достаточно. Мы — артисты! Ты на других посмотри. Кого ни собери, все, на что они сподобятся — это шествие с маскарадными костюмами из детской постановки «Трех поросят». А у нас — перфоманс! Так… какой же из них твой костюм?...

Фред прошел мимо ряда таинственных фигур. Потыкав в каждую пальцев и сказав «ага», он приобнял предпоследнюю слева и перетащил в центр комнатушки.

— Та-да-та-та-там!

Под это торжествующее пение на пол с грохотом что-то упало, ударилось, раскатилось. Больше всего эти части были похожи… на гигантскую косу. Аллен только вознамерился спросить, так ли это, но, подняв глаза на костюм, забыл и про вопрос, и про Фреда, с руганью бросившегося свое «что-то» подбирать.

Его собирались одеть в поролоновую пачку «Кэмела». С верблюдом, перечеркнутым двумя красными полосами, которые, вероятно, символизировали решительное «нет» пагубной привычке.

— Вот тут вот, молодой человек, — мистер Мэллиган трясущейся рукой ткнул куда-то в центр верблюжьей морды, — есть замаскированное отверстие. Смотрите, как оно замечательно открывается, и так же замечательно закрывается, открывается и закрывается.

— Я понял, — Аллен хлопнул по круглой створке, не дав увлекшемуся почтенному отцу открыть и закрыть ее еще несколько раз. — Я все понял… Только не понял, зачем.

Чтобы заглянуть в это отверстие, человеку его роста пришлось бы изгибаться в пояснице не хуже женщины-змеи.

— На всякий случай, — пояснил пыхтящий Фред. Он уже собрал — действительно косу, и теперь переводил дух после конструкторского подвига. — Вдруг тебе поговорить приспичит.

— А почему нельзя было сделать его повыше?

— Ну и какой от этого профит? А так, только представь: открывается створка, а там вместо верблюжьей морды — человеческая. Человек… и верблюд, одним словом. К тому же, зацени перспективы. Если борьба с куревом забуксует, всегда можно организовать соревнование, кто дальше плюнет. Чувак, который офигительно плевался дохлыми кузнечиками, даже в книгу рекордов попал.

— Я не стану этого делать!

— Не боись, — Фред хлопнул его по плечу. — Бесплатно плеваться не заставим. Кузнечики пойдут по двойному тарифу… А да, чуть не забыл. Держи. Вот твое оружие.

Он всунул Аллену в руки косу. Тот растерянно мотнул головой.

— Стоп, братишка. Ты обещал, что мне надо будет проявлять талант.

— Вот и будешь ей талантливо размахивать, символизируя неизбежную смерть курильщика, — сурово отрезал Фред. — Давай, переодевайся.

 

 

Злодейского типа звали Никки Бартон, и он был вовсе не душителем невинных девиц, а водителем погрузочного крана на заводе. Выражал он свои мысли с трудом и чересчур прямолинейно. При первом знакомстве это не производило приятного впечатления, и если бы Джадд не был лишен возможности удрать, он бы никогда не узнал, что за фразой «Слышь, паря, ты это, чего здесь?» скрывается вопрос, все ли у него в порядке.

Свое беспокойство за незнакомца дожидавшийся автобуса Никки в свойственных ему нескладных и эмоционально насыщенных фразах объяснил тем, что это недостроенное здание в здешних местах служит приютом для несчастных влюбленных. За которыми нужен глаз да глаз. В этом месте Никки глубоко вздохнул.

Джадд охотно подыграл. Он выложил историю Сэма, как на духу, предусмотрительно заменив ЕГО на ЕЕ, так как водитель погрузочного крана не производил впечатления человека, способного проникнуться всей глубиной броманса. В конце вольного пересказа интернетовского текста Никки еще несколько раз шумно вздохнул. Видимо, и в его жизни случилась какая-то драма.

Когда подошел автобус, Джадд пожал отзывчивому крановщику руку и подарил пачку сигарет. До восьми еще оставалось время. Ни Аллена, ни фотографа не было видно.

 

 

Марк Аллен тем временем стоял на лондонской улице с косой в руке и талантливо изображал смерть от курения. По крайней мере, когда заинтересованные люди подходили за листовками к мистеру Мэллигану и Аллен внезапно взмахивал над их головами косой, они бледнели и отскакивали на метр. Значит, впечатление он точно производил.

Мимо них потоком текли пешеходы, иногда проезжал кто-то на велосипеде, выкручивая в последний момент руль, чтобы избежать столкновения, гуськом проходили туристические группы, безжалостно погоняемые вперед своими неумолимыми гидами. Время от времени по команде Фреда их маленькая группа переходила на новое место, где все повторялось заново — пешеходы, велосипедисты, туристы.

На новом месте Фред устанавливал ящик, который таскал под мышкой, взбирался на него и толкал речь про вред курения, наполненную смелыми сравнениями и умело выдержанными паузами. Когда вокруг них собиралось достаточное количество заинтересовавшихся людей, на первый план выступал мистер Мэллиган. Надсадно кашляя, как курильщик с многолетним стажем, он обходил зрителей по кругу, показывая им рентгеновские снимки своих внутренних органов с разных ракурсов. Снимки остались у Фреда от борьбы с алкоголем, которая сорвалась в последний момент, так как заказчику досталась, наконец, должность в «Инглиш виски». Зрители пугались, сочувствовали, некоторые порывались дать мистеру Мэллигану денег на лечение. Тот благородно отказывался и кашлял еще сильней.

Это служило Аллену знаком. Он взмахивал косой, вызывая у толпы испуганный вздох, а Фред со своего насеста гремел: «Вот что ждет приверженцев табака!».

Так они и перемещались по городу. Юноша с ящиком, пожилой джентльмен с фотографиями и поролоновая пачка «Кэмела» с косой.

На Трафальгарской площади Аллен получил эсэмэску от Трампа. Тот, наконец, нашел свой подоконник. Название улицы было незнакомым. Открыв окошко на верблюжьей морде, Аллен прильнул к нему лицом.

— Фред, мне к восьми надо быть на Фишер-стрит. У меня там дело.

Их пламенный проповедник как раз отдыхал, сидя на своей трибуне, покуривая недавно заклейменную собственными устами отраву.

— Ебеня, — присвистнул он. — Окей. Сейчас еще в одно место сходим, и отправишься туда.

— Фредерик, мальчик мой, — мистер Мэллиган деликатно кашлянул в кулак, привлекая к себе внимание, — грядет расплата за неосторожность. Похоже, нам собрался нанести визит мистер Джонс.

Долго догадываться, что он имел в виду, не пришлось. Рассекая толпу и привлекая не меньше внимания, чем они сами полчаса назад, к ним направлялись люди в белых шапочках, белых рубахах, белых штанах и горчичных бахилах до середины бедра. Два последних члена группы несли транспарант с надписью «Да — равным правам курильщиков!», емкость которого наводила на мысль, что сочинитель лозунгов у противоборствующих сторон был общим.

— Это кто? — Аллен потянул на себя замечательно закрывающуюся створку. Ему показалось разумным дальше наблюдать за происходящим из пачки.

— Конкуренты. Унылые дилетанты, вершина фантазии которых стыренный у нас костюм сигареты двухгодичной давности!

Люди-сигареты приблизились, выдохнули хором «У-у» и, синхронно подпрыгнув, приземлились в тренировочную позу каратиста с разведенными ногами. Аллен в своей пачке громко заржал. Вперед выскочил мужик-сигарета с длинной шеей. Шапочка на его голове принялась сползать на глаза от такого обилия резких движений. Прижав правой рукой ее ко лбу, левой он ткнул в продолжавшего курить Фреда.

— Леди и джентльмены! — завопил Главная Сигарета. — Не проходите мимо! Не упустите шанс посмотреть на отпетого обманщика и лицемера! Кто призывает вас отказаться от курения? Он! Что делает он, стоит вам отвернуться?...

— А ну быстро помаши надо мной косой, — прошептал Фред Аллену.

Ирландец не заставил себя долго упрашивать. Ощутив обиду за недавно обретенного коллегу, он особенно размашисто крутанул своим оружием. Джонс испуганно отшатнулся, поперхнувшись словами. Паузой немедленно воспользовался Фред. Он взобрался на ящик и выставил руку со своей сигаретой вперед на всеобщее обозрение.

— Да, я курю, дамы и господа. Курю, как и этот почтенный больной старец перед вами. Человек слаб, дамы и господа. А я — всего лишь человек, но теперь грозное напоминание…

Мистер Мэллиган пихнул Аллена в спину. Сделав по инерции пару шагов, тот оказался прямо в центре импровизированного кружка, образованного подошедшими людьми, конкурентами и Фредом с мистером Мэллиганом.

— Вот это грозное напоминание, дамы и господа, придаст мне силы и позволит, наконец, избавиться от своей слабости.

Почувствовав, что пришел его звездный час, Аллен покрепче ухватился за косу. Пришла пора по-настоящему проявить себя, понял он. И начал делать то, в чем навострился за последние пару часов лучше всего. Закрутил косой над головой.

 

 

Время приближалось к восьми, ни Аллен, ни фотограф так и не появились. На улице становилось прохладно. Джадд скрипел зубами, но, так как считал себя ответственным человеком, продолжал репетировать — учился достоверно вздрагивать при виде фигуры под фонарем. Поскольку контингент на автобусах ездил разнообразный, то бабушка, девушка, три парня, парень с девушкой и снова бабка побывали у него отравительницей, мужеубийцей, исламскими террористами (Джадд по фильмам помнил, что они бывают мировым злом), русской разведкой (потому что она бывала мировым злом в том случае, когда им не бывали исламские террористы) и главой американской спецслужбы под прикрытием — чтобы собрать уже фулл-хаус.

Джадд пугал себя так вдохновенно, а вздрагивал так натурально, что каждый из кандидатов в злодеи подходил узнать, не случилось ли чего у симпатичного молодого человека. Вот когда стоило порадоваться отсутствию популярности Камбербатча! Иначе было бы не избежать целой россыпи фотографий в инстаграме с тегом «я на фоне хандрящей звезды». А так все ограничивалось короткой беседой, в конце которой он дарил сочувствующим сигаретную пачку. Бабке-главе американской спецслужбы он вручил даже две. Статус старушки обязывал.

Когда отчалил последний автобус, Трамп посмотрел на часы и едва не зарычал. Девять! Девять, твою мать! И если фотограф мог притаиться в местных развалинах, подстерегая нужный ракурс, то где шатался озабоченный деньгами идиот оставалось загадкой! Джадд снова стал набирать сообщение.

 

 

На Трафальгарской площади они застряли. Адмирал Нельсон, умевший при жизни говорить весьма красиво, после смерти, похоже, не разучился ценить хороший слог. Только его покровительством можно было объяснить внезапное бегство людей-сигарет, которые посреди ответной речи Фреда вдруг развернулись и ретировались в сторону Уайтхолла, где им следовало бы стоять лагерем еще с 2004 года3.

Фред после бегства своих идейных противников вошел в раж. Он вещал так вдохновенно, что собравшуюся вокруг них толпу не пугала даже коса, со свистом рассекавшая воздух. Проклятые зеваки только продолжали прибывать! Аллен исправно махал своим орудием, но нервничал: его телефон периодически тилинькал эсэмэсками, напоминая, что Трамп его ждет. Когда, наконец, Фред выдохся и даже мистер Мэллиган устал демонстрировать свои уничтоженные внутренности, Аллен не стал тянуть:

— Фред, мне пора.

— Да-да, — отозвался тот, просматривая свой телефон. — Иди к адмиралу, я сейчас помогу тебе раздеться.

Возле адмирала Аллена обступили туристы, и стоило больших усилий объяснить, что на сегодня шоу закончено, хотя природная хозяйственность все же заставила сфотографироваться с парочкой из них за червонец. Фред тем временем, продолжал сидеть на бортике фонтана и гонять голубей. В нетерпении Аллен отворил окошко на верблюжьей морде и почти протиснул всю голову наружу.

— Фред, твою мать! — рявкнул он.

— Ух ты! Папа смотри!

Аллен застыл. Внутри его кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие. Аккуратно скосив глаза в сторону раздавшегося возгласа, он увидел мужчину с пацаном лет восьми в нескольких шагах от себя. Именно этот ребенок восторженно глазел на него, тыкая пальцем.

— Не показывай на сигаретную пачку пальцем, — строго одернул отец сына, и ребенок затыкал с удвоенной силой.

— Папа, это Марк Аллен. Точно Марк Аллен! Вот я Джимми вечером расскажу, ни за что не поверит! И Элен! И Бобби тоже, пусть лопнет от зависти со своим автографом Макгилла!

Мысленно застонав, Аллен рванулся внутрь пачки и застонал уже в голос. Не тут-то было. Он умудрился высунуться вместе с ушами, и теперь оба уха, завернувшись, намертво застопорили движение. А неугомонное дитя не желало отставать.

— Вы же Марк Аллен, да?

— Нет!

— Точно Марк Аллен, я вас знаю! Вы еще пятнадцатый номер рейтинга!

— Не знаешь. Пятнадцатого номера рейтинга не знает в лицо даже Барри Хирн, не то что маленькие невоспитанные мальчики.

Это было не совсем правдой — Аллена в лицо Хирн помнил чересчур хорошо, но говорить об этом надоедливому ребенку было необязательно.

— Ну так давайте я с вами сфотографируюсь, — не смутившийся этим ответом малец вытащил смартфон и протянул его отцу. — Потом сделаем фотку, надпишем и пошлем Хирну. Пусть он вас выучит.

Аллен снова попробовал втянуть голову внутрь. В этот момент он был готов даже лишиться ушей! Страшно представить, что будет, когда в руки Хирна попадет такая фотография. Интересно, возбуждают ли против снукеристов дисциплинарные дела за дискредитацию репутации снукера, если они бегают по городу в костюме сигаретной пачки. И если да, каким будет штраф?

— Извини, мальчик, но фотоссесии не будет.

Аллен с благодарностью посмотрел на подошедшего наконец Фреда. Тот перекрыл ребенку возможный кадр, отпихнул ногой слишком наглого голубя и, хорошенько приплюснув алленовские уши, впихнул его голову внутрь пачки.

— Нам пора!

— Но дядя играет в снукер, и я хочу… — послышался мальчишеский голос. Отделенный от его обладателя поролоновым каркасом костюма, Аллен злорадно ухмыльнулся. Он уже убедился, что пока Фред на работе, разжалобить его невозможно.

— Дядя играет сигаретную пачку, и сейчас он едет давать свое лучшее представление.

Не теряя больше времени, Фред принялся стаскивать Аллена со ступеней.

— Приятель машину подогнал, — объяснил он на бегу. — Мне скинули сообщение, что на Фишер-стрит какой-то тип раздает бесплатно сигареты. Понятно теперь, куда Джонс со своей бригадой съебался. Едем туда. Отыграемся за испорченный вечер.

Поскольку озвученное место примерно совпадало с тем адресом, который сбросил ему Трамп, Аллен без возражений последовал за ним.

 

 

На пустырь опустилась ночь. Звезды проливали свой серебряный свет на тонкую фигуру, застывшую на подоконнике. А луна — на ее, этой фигуры, лицо.

Поняв, что он уже думает в стиле зачитанного до дыр текста, Джадд сплюнул. Честно говоря, ему было не по себе. Из-за тех выдумок, которым от так ответственно предавался полдня, нервы вконец расшалились. Так и казалось, что за чахлыми кустами затаилась грозная опасность, а в свете фонаря вот-вот материализуются призраки. Впрочем, ответственность за туман перед глазами несли, скорее всего, сигареты. Выкурить их за день пришлось больше, чем за весь прошлый год. После такой дозы еще не то померещится. Вот, например, что из кузова притормозившего на остановке пикапа вылезает громадная сигаретная пачка, берет в руки косу и идет прямо к нему…

 

 

Старый пикап, который им одолжил приятель Фреда, резко затормозил под каким-то фонарем. Выкатившись из кузова со ставшей уже родной косой, Аллен попробовал осмотреться. Пустырь какой-то, остановка, здания недостроенные. А где человек-сигарета?

— Ну, молодые люди, и где же наш враг, которого нам надлежит превозмочь и одолеть?...

Мистер Мэллиган практически слово в слово повторил его мысленный вопрос. Кроткого старичка, видимо, растрясло в дороге. В его голосе звучали некие интонации, походившие на сарказм.

— Спокойно, батя, сейчас разберемся.

Почесав в затылке, Фред принялся оглядываться. Аллен думал, где найти табличку с номером здания, чтобы понять, куда идти за Трампом.

— Ага! Вот он! — вдруг воскликнул Фред. — Еще и дымит, с-сволочь. Готовься, батя, сейчас мы будем его… превозмогать. За мной!

В той стороне, куда двинулся Фред, стояло приземистое здание. « _Звезды проливали свой серебряный свет на тонкую фигуру, застывшую изваянием в темном провале окна»._ Епт. А ведь действительно как в тексте получилось, подумал Аллен, распознав со второго взгляда обладателя фигуры, и поспешил за Фредом.

— Подождите, — попробовал объяснить он, — это мой…

Фред его не слышал. Поняв, что другого способа остановить неизбежное нет, Аллен покрепче перехватил косу и перешел на бег.

 

 

Сигаретная пачка внезапно рванула вперед, замахнувшись косой. Сердце Джадда рухнуло вниз. Он спрыгнул с подоконника на землю, заорал от неожиданно неудобного приземления и захромал подальше с этого чертового пустыря.

 

 

Поскольку костюм сигаретной пачки не был приспособлен для бега, чтобы достойно стартовать с места Аллену пришлось размахнуться косой. Это помогло и заставило заработать руками с удвоенной силой. Трамп, правда, не обрадовался долгожданной встрече, как обещал в эсэмсках. Упав с подоконника, он завопил и, внезапно, дал деру. Аллену пришлось ускориться.

— Джадд, — попытался закричать он, открывая окошко, чтобы хоть так было слышнее, — Трамп, мать твою!

Вместо крика вышел хрип. Трамп обернулся, и Аллен приветственно махнул косой, показывая, что это он, Марк Аллен, и совершенно забыв, что его лица за верблюдом не видно. Трамп останавливаться не стал, зато споткнулся. Поскольку прием подействовал, хоть и как-то криво, Аллен снова помахал косой.

Сзади раздался хохот Фреда, прозвучавший в тишине как-то чересчур зловеще. Трамп споткнулся снова, свалившись в этот раз как подкошенный, и Аллен, наконец, сумел с ним поравняться.

— Я… — начал он, но тут тяжелая коса неожиданно заскользила в руке и опустилась на собственную ногу, заставив потерять равновесие. Понимая, что если он ничего не сделает, коса свалится на него лезвием сверху, Аллен уже в падении совершил прыжок, достойный Кухулина, и приземлился на Трампа. Коса со звоном упала рядом.

— Догнал, — сообщил Аллен пискнувшему телу под собой.

Их осветила серия вспышек.

 

*

 

Джадд Трамп и Марк Аллен сидели в квартире Джадда в Ромфорде и мрачно смотрели друг на друга. У Джадда болели колени, изрядно ободранные после падения на пустыре, и спина, на которую завалился Аллен. У Аллена побаливало самолюбие. В сегодняшних газетах их фотография предваряла крайне нудную статью с заголовком «Запрет на рекламу табака убивает снукер». На самой фотографии хорошо были видны лишь ноги, торчавшие из-под упавшей пачки «Кэмела». Понять, чьи они, возможным не представлялось. По крайней мере, если бы Аллен сам не лежал тогда на Трампе, он бы в жизни не догадался, что это Трамп. Ни после таких статей, ни после таких фото увеличения кассовых сборов на собственных матчах ждать не приходилось.

— Как ты мог встрять в эту авантюру? Роль сигаретной пачки! — в который раз принялся возмущаться Трамп. — Даже Стивен Ли на такую работу не согласился бы, а он в долгах как в шелках и отстранен от турниров!

— Верно. Он сидит в интернете и надувает лохов, обещая непременно, когда-нибудь, обязательно выслать купленный ими кий, — огрызнулся Аллен. — Я хотя бы пытался заработать честным путем.

— И много заработал? На такси до аэропорта хватит или только на автобус?

— Твой план вообще не принес ни копейки!

— Если бы ты, как положено, ходил по городу, ничего бы не произошло!

Видимо вспомнив, что лучшая защита это нападение, Аллен повысил голос:

— А почему именно я должен был ходить по городу?

Джадд, вздохнув, растянулся на диване, укрывшись под подбородок пледом. Плед был новым, с геометрическим зеленым орнаментом, и очень Джадду нравился. На розовом диване с подушками в оранжевый цветок он смотрелся недостающей изюминкой. Это успокаивало нервы, которые упорно продолжал расшатывать толстокожий сквалыга Аллен!

— Может, это как раз я должен был сидеть на подоконнике? — не унимался тот. — Может, Сэм — это брутальный мужчина, привыкший сдерживать свои чувства. А шататься по городу вместо того, чтобы обсудить семейные проблемы, способна только дура… дурак, в смысле.

— Пфф. — Джадду считать себя дураком не хотелось, и он выдвинул убийственный аргумент. — Почему сразу «дурак»? А если твой брутальный мужчина его бил, нарушил верность и предал доверие?

От такого поворота событий Аллен оторопел: считать описанным мудаком себя не хотелось уже ему.

— Сэм не такой! И вообще, как ему вести себя, если она… то есть он… то есть ОН первый начал флиртовать с тем старым лосем?

— Если бы Сэм дал себе труд выслушать, он бы узнал, что твой старый лось ЕГО просто домогался, а ОН мечтал о защите. И вообще, Сэму не стоило уезжать.

— Сэм не уезжал!

— Уезжал.

— А ему позвонили и сказали, что умерла его тетя, которая заменила ему семью, и он вынужден был лететь в другую страну на похороны.

— Тогда почему он ничего не сказал?

— Он не мог!

— Значит, не хотел!

— Он не хотел расстраивать ЕГО, ты, бесчувственный придурок!

Набросив себе на голову замечательный зеленый плед, Джадд с клацаньем закрыл рот. Они опять орали друг на друга. А ведь Джадд до близкого знакомства с этим типом считал себя выдержанным человеком! Аллен тем временем все никак не желал заткнуться.

— Джанго не звонил?

— Нет, — промычал Джадд из-под пледа, срочно считая про себя до десяти.

— И что делать будем?

С шести пришлось перепрыгнуть сразу на десять, потому что вопрос требовал ответа.

— Искать дальше.

Спрыгнув с дивана с максимальным проворством, которое позволяли сбитые колени, Джадд швырнул Аллену одну из сохраненных тем папок. Следующие пятнадцать минут прошли в благословенном молчании!

— Здесь, кажется, продолжение.

— Продолжение чего? — неохотно отреагировал Джадд на реплику Аллена.

— Ну, тут опять Сэм и… ОН.

— И что, опять сидит на подоконнике?

— Нет, в этот раз болеет. ОН приносит ему чашку чаю и укутывает одеялом…

— Неужели наш суровый мужчина заболел? — едко поинтересовался Джадд. Он все еще злился на Аллена за попытку поменять их персонажей местами.

— Черт с тобой! — от раздражения тот даже покраснел. — Пусть ты будешь Сэмом.

— Рад, что ты одумался. Однако от болезни и чая придется отказаться. Я живу на третьем этаже. Случайно сфотографировать нас здесь смогут только голуби.

Пролистав еще несколько страниц, Джадд наткнулся на презанятнейший рассказ. Нет, ханжой он не был, но… И вообще, похоже, они с Алленом перепутали папки. И если именно с этого текста у того началось знакомство с интернет-продукцией, неудивительно, что стоял такой крик… Хотя… Если правильно подать... Джадд широко улыбнулся, забывая о своем недовольстве.

— Аллен, у меня идея.

 

Охваченный нетерпением Джадд не захотел медлить. Он потащил Аллена на автостанцию, откуда снукеристы отправились в Хорнчерч, что находился всего в пятнадцати минутах езды от Ромфорда.

Вскоре они уже стояли перед театром «Олд Вью». Он находился в тихом месте между Хай-стрит и Лэнгтонскими садами. Когда-то в шестидесятых даже неудачное место не помешало ему пережить несколько лет настоящего расцвета, однако после появления в Хорнчерч современного «Квинс» «Олд Вью» медленно захирел. Теперь молодые талантливые режиссеры без гроша в кармане ставили в нем современные пьесы молодых талантливых авторов. Неудивительно, что среди обывателей популярностью «Олд Вью» пользоваться перестал.

Джадд, сверкавший голыми коленками в килте без споррана, и мрачный Аллен с текстом в руках остановились на ступеньках и огляделись. Аллен незаметно перевел дух. Переулок оказался безлюдным. Компанию им составляла только тумба с плакатом, рекламирующим концерт Стинга месячной давности в лондонском «Бруксайде», объявлением о «Ночи Бродвея», куда приглашал «Квинс», и целой батареей одинаковых распечатанных на принтере листовок, зазывавших на конкурс двойников Кончиты Вурст в самом «Олд Вью».

— Давай пробовать, — тем временем потребовал Трамп. И тут же придрался. — Боже, Аллен, не так!

— А как?

— Как написано!

Аллен сверился с текстом

_При виде Сэма в килте у НЕГО перехватило дыхание. Сэмовы обнаженные коленки просили их потрогать._

Невольно передернувшись, он продолжил читать.

_Животное начало раздирало ЕГО изнутри, требуя спрятать их от сладострастных взоров невольных зрителей…_

Аллен нервно оглянулся. Проходивший мимо них паренек в наушниках, слава богу, даже не попытался уставиться на голые коленки Джадда, видимо, не обнаружив в них ничего возбуждающего. Аллен с ним внутренне согласился. Никакого ведь сравнения с женскими ножками, на которые можно глазеть часами! Очевидно, ОН просто не встретил подходящую бабу, раз польстился невесть на что.

— Аллен! — вклинился в поток его мыслей Трамп.

— Да смотрю я, смотрю.

— Ты смотришь так, будто по мне ползет мокрица. А тебе надо смотреть со страстью. С призывом. Как, по-твоему, мы будем подогревать интерес зрителя к загадочным отношениям между нами, если ты даже боишься ко мне подойти?

Аллен потоптался. Смял в руке листок и сделал шаг вперед.

— Ближе… Еще ближе.

— Так хорошо?

Теперь они стояли почти вплотную. Трамп нахмурился, опять чем-то недовольный.

— Пойдет. Ближе не надо, у нас броманс, а не порнография. А теперь смотри со страстью. Если совсем туго, представь на моем месте жену.

Аллен послушно закрыл глаза.

— Ты что делаешь?

— Жену представляю. Не мешай.

Вспомнив как можно подробней несколько исключительных ночей своего медового месяца, Аллен открыл глаза.

— Так пойдет? — спросил он через секунду.

— Я фотографу позвонить забыл, — вдруг сообщил Трамп, напрочь игнорируя его актерские потуги. После чего самовлюбленная сволочь уткнулась в телефон!

От приступа злости в голове у Аллена немного помутилось.

— Трамп!

Тот даже внимания не обратил, продолжая быстро набирать сообщение. Видимо поэтому ступенька сзади осталась незамеченной. Переступив с ноги на ногу и зацепившись за нее, Трамп начал падать.

Марк Аллен был все-таки отзывчивым молодым человеком, хоть никогда и не считал себя таковым. Временно отказавшись от планов удушить компаньона, он вцепился в пояс его килта, спасая от падения. Наверное, со стороны это смотрелось не очень прилично. Наверняка — ведь почти сразу же до него донесся веселый мужской голос.

— Привет сестричкам.

— Мы не они, — возмущенно запротестовал Аллен, немедленно отодвигаясь от Трампа.

— Они не вы, — съехидничал подошедший.

Надо сказать, выглядел он крайне стильно. Несмотря на стоявшую теплынь, на нем были надеты черные обтягивающие штаны и черная же кожаная куртка. Единственной уступкой лету стали поддернутые до трех четвертей рукава. На шее этого модника лежала толстая цепь с шипами, из-под которой выглядывал довольно потрепанный пластиковый пропуск на обычном шнурке. На вид парню было лет тридцать.

— Ну и кто же вы в таком случае?

Взгляд модника с большим интересом скользнул по Трампу и задержался на его коленках. « _Сладострастные взоры невольных зрителей»_ — да? Впервые Аллен почувствовал, что автор текста все же может претендовать на некоторую достоверность. Еще в тексте была фраза про вожделение в чьих-то зрачках — не то ЕГО, не то тех же проходящих мимо… Нет, особенно теплых чувств Аллен к Трампу не испытывал, но и стать объектом вожделения в зрачках он ему не желал.

— Слушай… — Аллен закрыл Трампа собой, — валил бы ты отсюда.

— Значит, все-таки пидарасы! — с нескрываемым удовольствием заключил модник, глядя, как Аллен заливается краской. — И не надо стесняться. Хотите, мы вас в фильме снимем про жизнь активистов ЛГБТ?

— Нет, — хором ответили оба снукериста, представив, что будет с их карьерой, которую не спасут тогда даже 76 миллионов зарегистрированных китайских гомосексуалистов.

— Мы тут вообще по делу, — подал голос Трамп.

— По какому?

Взгляд Аллена заметался.

— По… по…

И впрямь, не говорить же, что два снукериста хотят создать впечатление, что у них роман, поэтому разыгрывают на улице сцены по текстам про любовь из интернета. Внезапно ему на глаза попалась рекламная тумба. На ней многократно распечатанная баба с бородой и фамилией, которая вызывала ассоциации с немецкими колбасками, держала в руках микрофон. — Мы на конкурс двойников.

Аллен выразительно замолчал, словно давая знак — тебе объяснили все, иди уже отсюда. Но модник, походивший теперь физиономией на кота перед блюдцем сметаны, продолжил допрос.

— Оба?

— Нет, только он, — буркнул Аллен, показывая пальцем себе за плечо.

— Он же непохож.

— Так это… — приходилось мучительно вспоминать, что он слышал про победительницу последнего Евровидения. — Без косметики и платья эта ба… — потребовался еще один взгляд на тумбу, чтобы вспомнить имя, — Кончита тоже на себя не похожа.

— А почему в килте?

Аллен бросил нервный взгляд на Трампа. Тот не реагировал. Аллен нахмурился. Придумывание небылиц давалось ему с большим трудом.

— Так соседи из общежития, — неуверенно выдал он. Потом приободрился, вспомнив любовь своего детства, Трейси О'Брайен, которую тетка воспитывала в строгости. — Они не одобряют трансов. А мой друг скромный и застенчивый. Пришлось надевать килт, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

— Драг-квин, — сухо поправил его модник

— Что? — не понял Аллен.

— Кончита не транс, а драг-квин.

— Ну конечно, именно это я и имел в виду.

— А ты ему кто?

Лоб Аллена под взглядом въедливого парня медленно покрывался испариной. Вот прилипала! И Трамп упорно не желал помогать, храня гробовое молчание. Сам ведь придумал эту дурацкую идею с килтом и притащил в это место!

— Так кто? Или тоже на конкурс?

— Менеджер! — выкрикнул внезапно Аллен, стараясь ухватиться за проскользнувшую мысль. — Менеджер я! Я верю в его… то есть ее талант и готов на любые испытания.

— Ну и замечательно! — Парень вдруг широко улыбнулся, снова мазнув взглядом по коленям Трампа. — Вам повезло, ребята. Вы встретили того, кто поможет осуществить вашу мечту. Приятно познакомиться, я Роджер Сертви, председатель конкурсной комиссии. И раз уж ваш талант так застенчив, я обеспечу ему свое покровительство… Пошли, мороженце.

И, схватив Трампа за руку, Роджер Сертви прижал его поближе к себе и поволок с зданию театра. Аллен поплелся следом.

 

 

Джадд считал себя очень сдержанным человеком, но вид Аллена, который глазел вокруг так, будто ничего не случилось, грозил вот-вот разрушить остатки самообладания.

— Классная юбочка, — сказала проходившая мимо темнокожая Кончита и дернула за подол.

— Это не юбка, это килт, — огрызнулся Джадд.

Их привели в помещение, которое служило общей гримеркой. Перед зеркалами, выставленными батареей вдоль стен, происходило таинство преображения обычных ничем не примечательных мужчин в блистательную Кончиту Вурст. Тут была Кончита с азиатскими чертами лица, Кончита с лишними килограммами, безобразно толстая Кончита и Кончита худая как щепка, рыжая Кончита с клочковатой бородой по грудь и Кончита в вечернем наряде до пола. И почти все они пели. Просто блистательные Кончиты — громко, блистательные и воспитанные — шепотом под музыку из наушников.

— Классная юбочка, — вновь раздалось у Джадда над ухом, и Кончита с мощным торсом борца проплыла к выходу.

— Это не юбка, — снова огрызнулся Джадд, но его никто не услышал. — Слушай, — обратился он к единственному человеку, который обращал на него внимание, — Аллен, сделай что-нибудь.

— Что я, по-твоему, могу сделать?

— Не знаю. Придумай что-нибудь… — Джадд прервался, потому что между ними, больно двинув локтями обоим, протиснулась маленькая Кончита в домашнем халате, с тряпичной повязкой на лбу и макияжем ровно на половину лица. — Ты же меня в это втянул.

— Это не я качал из интернета тексты про пидарасов!

— Ты не очень сильно протестовал.

— Классная юбочка, — опять услышал Джадд за спиной. И потерял над собой контроль. — Это не юбочка. Это — килт. Одежда настоящего муж… И-и-и-ы-ы! — завопил он, потому что Аллен от всей души наступил ему на ногу.

— Что она сказала? — спросила маленькая Кончита, которая оказалась их соседкой по зеркалу.

— Она нервничает, — объяснил Аллен.

— Новенькая, значит, — резюмировала нежданная собеседница. — В первый раз на конкурсе? Что делать будешь?

— А разве?... — Аллен, взявший на себя необходимость общаться, пока Джадд тряс ногой от боли, закончил фразу выразительным жестом виде женской фигуры и ткнул пальцем в один из многочисленных плакатов Кончиты на стене.

Маленькая Кончита сочувствующе цокнула языком.

— Ну, дуры именно это и продают. Получают в награду листок дешевой бумаги с надписью «Грамата» и гордо вешают на стену своей муниципальной конуры. Тем, кто поумней, нужно другое. Сама посмотри, — и она кивнула в дальний угол гримерки, где перед манекеном в фиолетовом платье ругались толстая и очень толстая Кончиты. Ни о каком сходстве с оригиналом говорить не приходилось в обоих случаях. — Думаешь, они внешностью соревноваться будут? Главное — доказать, что можешь петь как она, или двигаться, или разговаривать. Тогда тебе, возможно, светит приглашение в развлекательную программу одного из ночных клубов. Ну а дальше все зависит от тебя.

— Какой-то это сомнительный путь к славе, — пробормотал Джадд, внимательно слушавший местного гуру. Или гурию — в зависимости от глаз смотрящего.

— И денег много не заработаешь, — поддакнул Аллен, но в ответ получил только самодовольную ухмылку.

От выхода донесся горестный стон. Вслед за этим по гримерке зеленым торнадо пронеслась очередная Кончита, остановилась в дальнем углу и, достав платочек, приложила его к глазам с выражением глубокой скорби на лице. Бородатые девы, ждущие своей очереди, злорадно захихикали. Вышло у них очень по-женски. Даже у Кончиты с броцовским торсом. Джадд подумал, что, похоже, они уже все вошли в роль.

Внезапно его кто-то болезненно ткнул в поясницу. Маленькая Кончита указала пальцем в проем и прошептала:

— Сходи за кулисы, осмотришься. И запишись у Демпси последней, авось к концу какая-нибудь идея в голову придет.

Протолкнувшись через строй Кончит, Джадд с Алленом вышли в коридор. Там их озарило одновременно. Развернувшись в противоположную от выхода за кулисы сторону, они ринулись к дверям на свободу. В холле, однако, им преградил путь бугай с газетой. Бугай встал и широко улыбнулся.

— Куда это вы, девочки?

— Я не девочка, — возмутился Аллен.

— Неважно, — отмел охранник рукой все возражения. — Родж попросил за вами приглядеть, особенно за тобой, — ткнул он пальцев в Трампа. — Сказал, что ты нервная.

В другой момент Джадд бы с ним поскандалил, но как раз в этот момент он увидел, что охранник держит в руках «Гардиан», открытую на последней странице. И там, над статьей с заголовком «Снукер уже не торт», расположена его фотография. К счастью, на фотографии его лицо искажала гримаса разочарования, поэтому не-болельщику узнать его сходу было затруднительно.

— Не надо за нами присматривать, — сказал он тонким голосом. — Мы… заблудились. К сцене шли, хотели у Демпси записаться и посмотреть, как другие выступают.

— Давайте я вас провожу, — бугай неторопливо сложил газету. — Нам прямо и направо.

И, ощущая за собой поступь рока, Джадд с Алленом пошли прямо и направо.

За кулисами никого не было, кроме тощего молодого человека в потертом вельветовом пиджаке с заплатами на локтях. Вельветовые штаны, тоже видавшие лучшие времена, немного потерлись на коленях и неровно обвисли. В одной руке молодой человек держал микрофон, в другой — помятую бумажку. Вместе с ней он сжимал хот-дог, который жадно кусал большими кусками, постоянно задевая носом злосчастный листок

— Демпси, — пробасил охранник за спиной у Трампа и Аллена, — запиши этих красоток.

— Слебующие при мешта рашпифаны, — ответил тот, буквально запихивая себе в рот остаток булки. Щеки его оттопырились как у хомяка, он сделал мощное глотательное движение, и весь хоть-дог проскользнул внутрь. — Короче, на сейчас и не просите.

— Нам не надо на сейчас, — быстро открестился Трамп. — Нам на конец.

— Да-да, — поддержал Аллен, — он у нас парень застенчивый. — Однако, увидев недоверчивый взгляд Демпси, быстро поправился. — То есть не парень.

— Да пожалуйста.

Демпси извлек из кармана ручку и что-то там черкнул в бумаге.

— А посмотреть можно?

— Не вопрос.

 

Кривясь и надеясь, что это сойдет за судороги волнения, Джадд аккуратно заглянул на сцену через щель в кулисах. Ничего особенного он там не увидел. Обычная театральная сцена, а не в центре амфитеатра, как в Шеффилде. Обычный зал. Пустой, за исключением нескольких мест, которые занимала конкурсная комиссия.

Посередине сидел Роджер, по его правую руку расположилась полная дама с немыслимой прической, больше всего напоминающей раздвоенный ствол спиленного дерева, на уцелевшем суку которого висела шляпа. Третьим членом комиссии был худой тип самодовольного вида в очках.

— На очкастого забей, — к щели, по левую руку Джадда, приник Демпси. — Он бакалавр английской словесности. С дипломом.

— Какого черта?

— Знакомый брата лучшей подруги нашего крикливого пончика Марсии.

— Нет, я спросил, какого черта на этом конкурсе делает филолог?

— Э-э, красавица, — Демпси по-гиеньи ухмыльнулся, — у нас тут все по-взрослому. А в каждой взрослой комиссии обязательно должен быть филолог. Конкурс без филолога — это нынче все равно что конкурс без негра. Это просто неприлично! К тому же, филологи всегда добавляют зрелищности. Ты еще увидишь, как он будет размахивать своим дипломом!

Пока Демпси выкладывал свою теорию зависимости успеха шоу от участия дипломированных филологов, на сцене появилась Кончита в белокуром парике с химической завивкой и в красной шляпке, напоминающей издали кусок мяса.

— Кончита по-итальянски. Спагетти под соусом болоньезе, — напевно продекламировал Демпси, оставив филологов в покое.

— Скорее уж тортильони, — пробормотал Джадд, за что получил в награду одобрительный тычок.

— А я карбонару люблю, — просветил их Аллен, который никуда не ушел.

Ответить на это неожиданное заявление Демпси не успел, потому что в этот момент они услышали.

— Она бы еще больше парик надела!

— А почему шляпка на ее голове в виде куска мяса? — раздалась вторая претензия. — Какое отношение Леди Гага имеет к Кончите Вурст? Эй, Демпси, разве ваши правила разрешают использовать элементы костюмов других певиц?

Резкие безапелляционные голоса, казалось, шли из ниоткуда и были одновременно везде. Джадд закрутил головой. Демпси даже не шевельнулся.

— Не обращайте внимания, — объяснил он. — Это наши электромонтеры.

— Электромонтеры?

Впрочем, после филолога электромонтер шокировал уже не так сильно.

— Электромонтеры, — подтвердил Демпси. — В этом гребаном памятнике архитектуры проводка еще Эдисона видала. На каждом представлении что-то горит. После пары случаев Родж решил, что заключить договор с одной фирмой дешевле, чем каждый раз срочно кого-то искать. Вот в рабочие дни у нас и дежурят электромонтеры. Когда что-то ломается — чинят, а в свободное время следят за конкурсом с балкончика за сценой и обсуждают участниц в свое удовольствие. И хрен что с ними сделаешь — в темноте не разберешь, кто из них что трындел. Полная, блядь, анонимность.

Следующая Кончита вышла в элегантном платье баклажанового цвета.

— Стильно, — вынес вердикт третий голос. Остальные промолчали, выражая согласие.

Однако закрепить свой успех в глазах анонимных электромонтеров стильная Кончита не смогла. Принявшись пересказывать свою биографию, она забубнила ее таким монотонным голосом, что вызвала поток зевоты после первых тридцати секунд. Единственным ярким пятном в этих зыбучих песках нудных фактов стал третий член комиссии.

— Как дипломированный филолог… — вскинулся было он, расслышав слова «инаковость» и «дискриминация», но дама с древообразной прической мигом перегнулась через Роджера и, бесцеремонно дернув за полу пиджака, усадила филолога на место. Кончита даже не заметила, что ее пытались прервать, продолжая рассказывать об очередном этапе биографии.

— Слишком много текста, — вынес свой приговор четвертый электромонтер.

— Разбудите меня, как закончится, — попросил пятый.

Ожидая появления Кончиты номер три, Джадд не столько смотрел на сцену, сколько прислушивался к обсуждению электромонтеров. Он начал находить, что их комментарии куда занимательней самого конкурса. Хотя следовало признать: если бы отсюда вела трансляцию Би-Би-Си 1, в топ-60 главных телевизионных злодеев попал бы вовсе не Саймон Коуэлл4.

Наконец, Кончита появилась.

— Мои глаза! — выдохнул… кажется, этот электромонтер был шестым.

И куда они все помещаются? Джадд оглянулся в поисках упомянутого Демпси балкончика, но в кромешной темени вокруг увидеть можно было только Аллена на расстоянии шага. Досадливо цыкнув, Джадд сосредоточил свое внимание на новой Кончите. Эта по праву могла бы называться «Ослепительной», потому что так, на памяти Джадда, не сверкали даже витрины со стразами «Сваровски» в Хаттон-гарден5.

— И эта петь собралась, — начал жаловаться седьмой.

— Они больше ничего делать не умеют.

— А петь, значит, умеют?

— Они знают слова и семь нот — этого достаточно.

— А вы… непритязательны, сэр.

— Годы тренировок… сэр.

— Слушай, — не выдержав, Джадд обратился к Демпси, — а сколько их вообще, этих электромонтеров?

— В теории — всего один, — Демпси перешел на таинственный шепот. — По крайней мере, наши конкурсантки стараются в это верить. Все электромонтеры — один электромонтер.

— А на практике?

— А на практике — кто их сосчитает, в такой темнотище?

Тут Кончита запела, и Джадд застонал. Его стон влился в хор других многочисленных стонов, и да, теперь он был готов поклясться, что электромонтеров гораздо больше, чем один.

— Может, ничего страшного? — прошептал на ухо Джадду Аллен, который всю песню Кончиты Ослепительной слушал с напряженным вниманием. — Выйдешь, покривляешься немного, и мы тихо уберемся отсюда? Всего несколько минут позора, Трамп. Матч с Доттом, который ты слил 1-6 на Мастерсе год назад, длился куда дольше.

— Если я выйду и спою, я этот конкурс выиграю.

— Ну у тебя и самомнение. Ты же ее песен не знаешь.

— «Словно феникс, я восстану», — немедленно отчеканил Джадд слова, которые невозможно было не запомнить, проведя в гримерке хотя бы десять минут.

— А вот эта уже получше, — прокомментировал какой-то из вездесущих электромонтеров.

Джадд задумался. Может, действительно так и поступить? Загримироваться посильней и отправиться на покорение сцены. При том слое косметики, что накладывали на Кончит, узнают скорее Аллена... Джадд не зря считал себя увлекающимся человеком: идея вдруг показалась ему крайне заманчивой.

Неожиданно в зал ввалились два парня, один из которых нес на плече видеокамеру, а второй тащил в руках фотоаппарат со здоровенным объективом. Их сопровождала девица с микрофоном.

— Местный канал подтянулся, — сказал всеведущий Демпси, — повезло тебе красотка. В телевизоре покажут.

— Вот черт! — выругался Джадд. И, приблизившись к самому уху Аллена, прошептал: — Придумай что-нибудь!

 

Одного Аллена выпустили из театра без проблем. При виде безлюдной улицы у него на мгновение мелькнула мысль удрать и оставить Трампа самого расхлебывать заваренную кашу. Мелькнула и пропала — в том районе, где он вырос, за такое даже не били, а нещадно пиздили. Аллен сел на ступеньки и задумался. Посмотрел на небо, на статую какой-то тетки с арфой, возле которой начиналась лестница… Найти выход из неприятностей это не помогло. Углядев собственный силуэт в полированном гранитном постаменте под теткой, Аллен по привычке изобразил скорбь. Вышло у него даже натуральнее чем раньше. Похоже, он рос как актер.

— Усердие и труд, молодой человек, идут вам на пользу.

От неожиданности Аллен вздрогнул. Перед ним — снова! — стоял мистер Мэллиган.

— Фредерик сейчас подойдет, — добавил старичок, одетый на этот раз в удивительно шедшие ему аквамариновые клетчатые брюки.

Фред объявился минут через пять. Под мышкой он держал треногу с плакатом.

— Привет, братишка, — махнул он рукой. — Ты в этой дыре служишь, что ли?

Аллен неопределенно пожал плечами.

— А вы здесь откуда? — спросил он.

— Мы на этой неделе боремся с трансгендерами… Или транссексуалами?… А… неважно, — и Фред поставил свою треногу с плакатом. На плакате была изображена Кончита Вурст, такая же, как на листовках с тумбы. На уровне ее головы был пририсован пупс на облачке. Пупс плакал. «Защитим детей от…» — гласила надпись внизу плаката, расположенная таким образом, что Кончита стояла как раз над многоточием.

Плакат был беспросветно уныл, но Аллен не сводил с него глаз. И пупс, и слоган казались ему удивительно знакомыми.

— Кажется, я несколько месяцев назад видел что-то подобное, — пробормотал он.

— Возле Александра-пэлас, — равнодушно подсказал Фред. У него был странно тоскливый взгляд, и он совсем не напоминал того весельчака, под началом которого Аллен боролся с курением. — Плакаты с зеленой гвоздикой. Еще были с куклами, с телевизором, со значком вай-фая, с чем-то еще, уже не помню. Это для нашего постоянного клиента. У него каждый месяц новая придурь, так мы сделали трафарет, чтобы не возиться, и просто вставляем туда образ очередного врага.

— А как зовут?

— Иностранец один, ты его не знаешь. Обкатывает у нас технологии, — досадливо махнув рукой, Фред пристроился на лестнице рядом. И вдруг взорвался. — Ну не прет меня по этой теме! Совсем не прет! Все тлен. Да и баба она ничего. Страшная только, зато забавная.

Мистер Мэллиган погладил его по голове, успокаивая. Вздохнул и тоже присел.

— Вдохновение есть прогрессия качественной энергии, рожденной из жажды нового, имманентно присущей человеческому существу, — изрек он.

Повисла тишина.

— Слушай, — вдруг обратился к Фреду Аллен, — все хотел тебя спросить. Он что, иностранец? — И кивнул на мистера Мэллигана.

— Да какой в жопу иностранец? Ирландец самый натуральный.

— Из Дублина? — неуверенно предположил Аллен, вспомнив, что Доэрти, который был оттуда родом, он тоже, порой, переставал понимать. Обычно после слов «светотень» и «Национальная картинная галерея».

Фред отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Из какого-то североирландского Бамфакистана.

Аллен про себя повторил несколько слов из фразы мистера Мэллигана. Понятней они не стали. Наверное, они с ним были из совершенно разных регионов Северной Ирландии.

— Эх, не будет в этот раз перфоманса, — снова загоревал Фред. — Не повоевать нам с трансами.

— Так она драг-квин, — машинально отозвался Аллен, все еще занятый своими лингвистическими размышлениями.

— Что, правда? Тогда сворачиваемся! А то Джонс на смех поднимет и хана нашей репутации! — Фред неподдельно оживился, лицо мистера Мэллигана тоже посветлело. И тут на Аллена снизошло!

— Хотите подзаработать прямо сейчас?

 

 

Шевелюру Джадда зачесали набок и залакировали до крепости мотоциклетного шлема, бороду выкрасили в черный цвет, а на торс натянули обтягивающую черно-белую футболку. Покрутившись в гримерке перед зеркалом, Джадд решил, что футболка смотрится на нем прекрасно и, когда все закончится, похожую надо прикупить в магазине. С килтом он так и не расстался.

Он поднялся на сцену, изо всех сил стараясь не слышать реплики электромонтеров с балкончика. Старался он зря. Электромонтеры к концу конкурса изрядно притомились и не произнесли ни слова.

— Что это такое у нее на голове? — свистящим шепотом на весь зал спросила при его появлении дама.

— У Кончиты такая прическа была в Санремо, — таким же шепотом ответил Родж и тут же обратился к Джадду: — Как вас зовут?

— Дж.. уд, Джуд.

— Красивое имя, такое же красивое, как и его обладательница. А фамилия у красивой Джуд есть?

— Трумп, — не моргнув глазом, мрачно заявил Джадд и, увидев, что журналисты в зале защелкали фотоаппаратами, гордо откинул голову. Даже в гриме бородатой женщины он обязан выглядеть красиво.

— Откуда вы приехали?

— Из маленькой деревеньки, — принялся вдохновлено врать Джадд. Он уже представлял себя участником шоу «В Британии есть таланты», а там все были либо уборщиками, либо из глухомани. Роль уборщика ему не подходила. — Вулзери, — почему-то пришло на память.

— Где это?

— В Девоне.

— Вулзери?! — внезапно воскликнул приблудный филолог. Вся его долговязая фигура буквально излучала недоверчивый восторг.

— Д-да, — настороженно кивнул Джадд, гадая, каких неприятностей стоит ждать теперь.

— Который пишется, как «шерсть», «дальний», «дис» и «достойный»6?

От энтузиазма в голосе филолога становилось жутковато. И очочки у него поблескивали странно. Даже Родж на его фоне стал смотреться предпочтительнее, потому что когда один мужчина называет другого мужчину «мороженцем» и плотоядно смотрит на его колени, то, по крайней мере, его желания просты и понятны. К тому же — без лишней скромности — Джадд всегда считал себя красавчиком. А когда мужчина, услышав название родного города другого мужчины, смотрит на того с видом, будто натолкнулся на сокровища короны, это попахивает извращением.

— Н-ну да. Но я привык называть его просто Вулзери. Полное название… э-э… мне трудно прочитать, — пробормотал Джадд.

— Как дипломированный…

Дама с деревом на голове всплеснула руками.

— Дислексия! Ах, как это прекрасно!

— …филолог, я могу сказать… — попытался в этот раз противостоять ей филолог, но она одной рукой снова усадила его на место, а второй возбужденно потрясла Сертви за плечи. — Родж, ты слышишь, теперь у нас есть дислексия! Милочка, я тебя поддерживаю всем сердцем. У тебя, наверное, очень интересная история. Поведай ее нам! Кто твои родители?

— Джуд сирота, — брякнул Джадд о себе в третьем лице. К счастью, Роджер, раздраженный постоянным вмешательством коллег, решительно перешел к делу.

— И что же ты будешь нам петь, Джуд?

Джадд молчал. Выученную в гримерке строчку из песни он внезапно забыл. Не то «ты достаточно сильный», не то «я выживу». Но, кажется, и первое и второе было неправильным.

— Смелей же, мороженце!

И когда уже Джадд открыл рот, сам точно не зная, что намеревается запеть, на весь театральный зал раздалось пронзительное:

— Дорогой!

По направлению к Джадду мчался старичок в аквамариновых клетчатых брюках.

— Дорогой, прости меня! — Старичок взобрался на сцену, бухнулся перед Джаддом на колени и обнял за ноги. — Прости меня, сын… то есть дочь! Прости, что оставил тебя одного в тех пучинах, в которые ввергла тебя природа!

— Эй, что тут происходит?! — Роджер Сертви поднялся с места, рядом с ним повскакивали дама и филолог.

— Сестра! — в зале появилось новое действующее лицо. Здоровый плечистый юноша неторопливо и уверенно, как каток, двигался вперед. — Дорогая старшая сестра!

Опасаясь, что и он намерен бухнуться рядом со старичком, Джадд попробовал аккуратно освободиться.

— Глубокоуважаемый сэр…

Тут возле входа замаячил Аллен и зачем-то начал махать руками.

— Спасибо вам! — на полпути к сцене юноша свернул к комиссии и обрушил на Роджа крепкие объятия. — Спаситель!

— Э-э… — выдавил тот.

— Ангел-хранитель наш! Только благодаря вашему конкурсу мы смогли постичь и осознать!

— Но как же так? — всплеснула руками дама. Ей страшно хотелось принять участие в разворачивающейся на ее глазах драме. — Милая девочка сказала, что она сирота.

— Мы отвернулись от нее, — взвыл юноша и подгреб в свои объятия еще и даму. Теперь он не то обнимал, не то душил уже двоих, и филолог молча принялся пятиться, чтобы не стать в этой современной вариации «Лаокоона» последним действующим лицом. — И все равно что умерли для нее! Но теперь мы осознали, правда, папа?

Старичок закивал.

— Конечно, сын! Дочь! — воскликнул он, теснее прижимаясь к коленям Джадда и, видимо, случайно подталкивая его к лестнице, ведущей со сцены. Аллен подошел ближе и все так же яростно махал руками.

— Нам так одиноко в Фервосе без тебя!

— Постойте-ка, — оживился филолог, — но она же сказала, что из Вулзери. Который — «шерсть», «дальний», «дис» и «достойный»?

Обнимавший колени Джадда старичок снова подтолкнул его по направлению к лестнице и живо обернулся.

— В этом и есть трагедия нашего города, сэр. Нас всегда путают! Мы не «шерсть», «дальний», «дис» и «достойный», мы — «шерсть», «мех», «дис» и «достойный». Поэтому мы Фервос! Но какой-то неграмотный шарлатан выпустил в 80-х словарь, где перепутал одну лишь букву, и теперь в половине источников мы стали Вулзери, хотя на самом деле Фервос, — старичок горестно взмахнул руками, выпустив Джаддовы ноги и случайно пихнув его так сильно, что тому поневоле пришлось сделать пару шагов и оказаться на первой ступеньке. — С тех пор мы как Лондон в Британии и Лондон в США, Афины в Греции и Афины в США, Париж во Франции и Париж в США, только мы Вулзери в Британии и Вулзери в Британии, что намного трагичней!

Все это время юноша продолжал свой благодарственный монолог, не давая никому вставить ни слова. Он сумел нейтрализовать даже бугая-охранника, кинувшись ему на грудь с новой порцией благодарностей, не выпустив, однако, из своей удушающей хватки ни Сертви, ни даму. Оператор и журналистка, не обращая ни на кого внимания, упоенно снимали неожиданную сцену. И только фотограф наводил объектив в сторону Джадда.

— А давайте сфотографируемся вместе, — бодрый старичок вдруг вскочил и подталкивая Джадда в спину, сбежал вместе с ним по лестнице. Там он мигом сориентировался и начал пробираться к филологу. — Я вижу, что вы настоящий джентльмен, способный оценить важность мелочей… — схватив того за руку, он встал прямо перед объективом.

— Как дипломированный филолог, я могу сказать…

— И вы несомненно правы, сэр. Несомненно!..

В немаленьком театральном зале сравнительно небольшое количество людей сумело устроить настоящую неразбериху. Кто-то кричал возмущенно, кто-то — восхищенно, кто-то просто ругался. В зале мерцали вспышки, на сцене распевалась неучтенная Кончита, Демпси комментировал происходящее. Из-за кулис доносился хохот электромонтеров с балкончика. Это был идеальный момент для бегства.

 

И снукеристы бежали.

Они бежали из театра, как Усейн Болт в Берлине, когда устанавливал свой мировой рекорд, как Карл Льюис, когда мчался к своему девятому олимпийскому золоту, да что там, они бежали так, как не бежал на свой матч в Китае даже проспавший Дотт7! Они петляли по дворам, испуганно оглядываясь через плечо на каждом повороте. Проскакивали на красный свет, не обращая внимания на визжащие клаксоны раздраженных водителей.

Потом они заблудились.

От них шарахнулась женщина с двумя сумками, стоило им попробовать узнать дорогу.

Они переглянулись и, разглядев на дальнем перекрестке фигуру, смутно напоминающую Роджера Сертви, понеслись прочь, куда-то вперед, не разбирая дороги. Остановились они, только врезавшись в толпу людей, на просторной площадке перед KFC.

— Вырвались? — хрипло спросил Аллен.

— Похоже, — так же хрипло ответил Джадд. Он уперся правой ладонью в колено, стараясь выровнять дыхание.

Вокруг них захлопали.

— А тем временем в нашем конкурсе уличного караоке новый участник! — провозгласили рядом и насильно всунули в его левую руку микрофон. — И сейчас очаровательная Кончита исполнит свою любимую песню.

Вокруг снова захлопали. Потом хлопки стали ритмичней, кто-то выкрикнул имя, и люди вокруг подхватили в голос.

— Кон-чи-та! Кон-чи-та! Кон-чи-та!

Джадд выпрямился. Оглянулся на плотный круг зевак и приветственно оскалился. Бежать было некуда.

— Страшно было мне, — рявкнул он в микрофон, — я ждала застыв…

Толпа разразилась аплодисментами, и ведущий включил нужную минусовку.

— Узнав, что рухнул целый мир, остался только ты

Тогда была я как на дне, но сказала:

«Ничего! Переживу. Меня ты сделаешь сильней»...

 

*

 

Джадд Трамп и Марк Аллен сидели в квартире Трампа в Ромфорде. На город неумолимо надвигался вечер. Солнце заходило за соседние дома, игриво танцуя на шее стеклянного коня. У ног коня стояла картина с трехгрудой красной женщиной. Падающие тени скрывали одну грудь, отчего женщина казалась почти нормальной и переставала вписываться в интерьер.

Джадд задумчиво почесывал бороду, которая невыносимо зудела после черной туши для волос, и думал, что надо бы, наконец, повесить картину над кроватью. Аллен в голове подбивал семейный бюджет. За работу Фреда и мистера Мэллигана пришлось платить из собственного кармана, и теперь он никак не мог определиться с обозначением ущерба — существенный или чудовищный.

— Джанго не звонил? — спросил он на всякий случай.

Джадд отрицательно покачал головой.

— Значит, бабло будешь ты мне возвращать.

Мрачно глянув на него, Джадд кивнул. Молча. Он считал себя благодарным человеком, поэтому не мог не признать, что именно Аллен вытащил их из настоящей задницы. Может, от турниров их бы и не отстранили, но за дискредитацию репутации снукера они бы точно выговором от Хирна не отделались. Не говоря уже о потере спонсоров. Хоть на дворе и не восьмидесятые, рекламщики по-прежнему хотели видеть в игроках джентльменов, скромных и порядочных. Образ Кончиты Вурст с этими понятиями вязался мало.

— И что будем делать дальше?

— Сворачиваться.

Произносил это Джадд, скрепя сердце. Идея ему действительно казалась стоящей, однако над ними словно висел рок. Все начинания заканчивались катастрофой. Страшно было даже предположить, что выйдет в третий раз.

В дверь позвонили. Запыхавшийся курьер всунул Джадду в руки коробку и, едва дождавшись росписи на квитанции о доставке, убежал. Через открытые окна в комнате был хорошо слышен яростный трезвон его велосипедного звонка, когда он прорывался через поток пешеходов.

Не обращая внимания на Аллена, который снова впал в состояние транса, возведя очи горе, Джадд принялся разворачивать коробку. В интернет-магазинах он вроде ничего не заказывал. Неужели, наконец, наступило то время, когда поклонники стали слать ему подарки на дом?

…Интересно, попадал ли когда-нибудь Камбербатч в такую ситуацию?

— Аллен, — спокойным голосом позвал Трамп, — если это не твои шуточки, то нам пизда.

 

Еще через час, вволю поорав друг на друга, молодые люди ели из одной коробки пиццу и разглядывали присланные фотографии. Вот они-то, в отличие от газетных, были отличного качества! На одной, например, Джадд в гриме Кончиты Вурст пел с микрофоном на улице. Грим к тому моменту изрядно осыпался, поэтому узнать его труда не составляло. На второй он стоял, выставив ногу и подобрав килт выше колена. Возле ноги валялся парень, в порыве страсти крепко сжимая ее руками. На самом деле, пока Джадд исполнял песню, какой-то пьяный захотел прорваться к микрофону, однако, выполнив неминуемый в его состоянии зигзаг, свалился на ровном месте. Стараясь удержать равновесие на качающейся под ним земле, он вцепился в лодыжку Джадда. В запечатленное на фотографии мгновение Джадд яростно вырывался из захвата.

Однако самым шокирующим был снимок, где Аллен, который вообще опознавался без усилий, прижимал Кончиту-Джадда к себе спиной и одновременно гладил по руке с микрофоном. При этом они оба выгибались в пояснице назад. При наличии воображения эта фигурная композиция предполагала некий ряд возвратно-поступательных движений, оставшийся за кадром. Возвратно-поступательные движения действительно присутствовали. Когда Аллен после третьей песни вознамерился отнять у вошедшего во вкус Джадда микрофон, тот отдавать его категорически отказался. Сначала он уговаривал Аллена разрешить спеть еще две песенки, потом одну, потом принялся просто вырываться. Аллен — сильный в принципе и очень злой именно в тот момент — вывернуться ему не давал. В итоге от устроенного ими представления народ окончательно ошалел и даже немного покричал «Горько! Горько!», а также множество куда более пошлых вещей, о которых Джадд предпочитал не вспоминать.

Один снимок привел Джадда в восторг. На нем он пел с закрытыми глазами, откинув назад голову. Размытые силуэты людей на заднем плане служили прекрасным фоном для его вдохновенного лица.

— А эта даже ничего.

Чем больше Джадд разглядывал фотографию, тем больше она ему нравилась. Мысленно он начал прикидывать, куда бы ее лучше повесить. Выходило, что под часами.

— Или рядом с ними? Как думаешь, Аллен? — продолжил Джадд вслух. — Аллен?

Не дождавшись ответа, Джадд обернулся. Марк Аллен сидел со сжатыми кулаками. У него подозрительно дергалось веко, а сам он был багровей свеклы.

— Что опять не так?

— Не так? — Аллен буквально завопил. — Не так?!! Не так то, что какая-то свинья шантажирует нас этими фотографиями, а ты, блядь, примеряешь, куда лучше свою морду прилепить. И ты еще спрашиваешь, что не так?!!

Джадд со вздохом посмотрел на записку, которую прислали вместе с фотографиями. « _Пять тысяч, или это опубликуют_ ». Честно говоря, она уже не казалась ему такой страшной, как несколько часов назад. Зато Аллен, напротив, разволновался сверх меры.

— Что нам теперь делать, гениальный планировщик? Что? Мы даже не знаем, как выглядит этот гребаный фотограф. Вот счастье-то Джанго подсунул!

— Ловить на живца.

— Что?! — чуть понизивший было тон Аллен заорал снова. Джадд недовольно передернул плечами.

— На живца. Пойдем куда-нибудь вместе, изобразим любовь, и когда он нас будет фотографировать, поймаем и разберемся.

— Снова твои планы!

— Ну, если хочешь, сходи к Моуэру8. Хирн знатно повеселится. А зная его длинный язык, скоро веселиться будет весь мейн-тур вместе с фанатами.

Возразить на такое было нечего. Аллен несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки. Цвет его лица понемногу начал приходить в норму. Джадд ждал. Если уж недальновидный менеджер подсунул ему в качестве компаньона вспыльчивого психа, придется потерпеть. Тем более, что эти недостатки компенсировались весомыми достоинствами. Например, Аллен всегда давал себя уговорить.

— Хорошо, — наконец выдавил из себя Аллен, даже не подозревавший, что его только что признали обладателем массы положительных сторон. — Объясни тогда, какой смысл ему снимать нас снова, если у него уже есть достаточно доказательств, чтобы устроить нам неприятности.

— О, это как раз не проблема, — Джадд довольно улыбнулся и потянулся за телефоном. — Ты же меня знаешь.

Он набрал номер и включил громкую связь. Довольно долгое время слышны были длинные гудки, однако в конце концов динамик все-таки выплюнул опасливое «Алло!». Голос, произнесший это короткое слово, показался Джадду неприятным. Обладатель его рисовался маленьким, неприметным человечком с большим носом, потеющими руками и обязательно гнусной улыбкой на лице.

— Мистер Фишер! — голос самого Джадда переполнял оптимизм. — Я так рад вас слышать!

— Рад? — переспросил неведомый мистер Фишер и, вероятно, почесал свой нос.

— Конечно рад, ведь это означает, что все поправимо!

— Так вы согласны…

— Я хотел попросить вас об одолжении, — перебил его Джадд. — Понимаете, случилась маленькая неприятность.

— Маленькая? — на этот раз мистер Фишер наверняка почесал затылок.

— Ваши чудесные фотографии, которые вы выслали нам... Кстати, спасибо за это, мы как раз хотели лично отобрать лучшие экземпляры для печати. Так вот, эти фотографии пропали!

— Пропали?

— Да, видите ли, я сейчас перекрашиваю стены. У меня раньше висела картина «Краски жизни» очень талантливого современного художника. Может, слышали, такие пятна — синие, желтые, красные. Это очень сложное сочетание. Требует совершенно определенно цвета стен. Знали бы вы, сколько с этой задачей промучился мой дизайнер. А теперь я хочу повесить другую картину, называется «Триумф женственности», и она требует совершенно другой палитры. Дизайнер сказал, что надо добавить яркости. В общем… мы случайно уронили ваш пакет в одну из банок с краской. Надеюсь, вы не решите, что мы относимся к вашему труду с неуважением, мистер Фишер? Это случайность, вы же понимаете? Вы же понимающий человек, да?

— Я? — теперь мистер Фишер должен был почесать подбородок.

— Но мы решили не ждать новых копий. Просто хотели предупредить, что очередная фотосессия сегодня вечером. И завтра мы ждем новых фотографий. Адрес я вам пришлю.

И Джадд, не дожидаясь ответа, нажал на отбой.

— Слушай, у него обязательно должна быть чесотка, — поделился он своими умозаключениями с Алленом. Тот долго рассматривал его, не произнося ни слова, с каким-то обреченным выражением лица. Чудно! Пока все складывалось далеко не самым плохим образом.

Долго размышлять над странностями алленовского поведения Джадд не стал. Его взгляд опять упал на свой портрет в образе.

— Что будем разыгрывать в этот раз? — спросил его Аллен.

— Поищи что-нибудь про Сэма. Я как-то уже к нему привык.

Аллен вывалил содержимое обеих папок прямо на пол. Сначала ему приходилось внимательно читать каждый текст, чтобы разобраться в сюжете. Это занимало столько времени, что Джадд, взяв в руки полюбившуюся фотографию, принялся бродить по комнате, пристраивая ее в свободные места на стенах. К счастью, вскоре автор добавил к своим произведениям описания, и дело пошло куда быстрей.

— Сэм страдает…

Разделявший чувства Сэма Джадд покивал. Под часами фотография не смотрелась. Из-за выключателя ее пришлось бы прибить низко. Для высоких похвал, которых он был достоин, слишком низко — так вроде писал какой-то школьный классик.

— Что у него произошло?

— Сэм страдает. Ему кажется, что ОН стал общаться с ним меньше. Беспочвенны ли подозрения Сэма? Обоснованна ли его ревность? Обо всем этом вы узнаете в новой части… бла-бла-бла.

Следующий сюжет застал Джадда возле картины.

— Сэм страдает.

Если представить, что здесь будет трехгрудая женщина, а портрет увеличить и повесить над ней… Это будет смело. Исключительно смело.

— Опять? — все-таки отвлекся он на голос Аллена.

— Сэм страдает. Однако Николас готов утешить его.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — от удивления Джадд даже забыл про портрет. — А как же ОН? Или мы, наконец, узнали, как ЕГО зовут?

Проглядев наискосок текст, Аллен отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет. ОН отдельно, утешающий Николас отдельно. По-моему, ЕМУ пора воспользоваться моментом и бежать до канадской границы.

— Черствое у тебя сердце, Аллен. Ни хрена ты не сочувствуешь.

— Я ЕМУ сочувствую. Я тоже, знаешь ли, к НЕМУ привык.

Джадд пошел дальше. Все-таки собственный портрет над трехгрудой женщиной был слишком смелым решением. Оставалось еще одно место за конем.

— А нет, с Николасом не сложилось, — Аллен взял новый лист.

— Что, Сэм опять с НИМ?

— Да.

— Страдает?

— А ты послушай. ОН вновь вошел в жизнь Сэма. ОН носит его на руках и уверяет в любви, но долго ли продлится счастье влюбленных? Почему Сэма мучают кошмары? Почему он не может засыпать в объятиях возлюбленного? Почему он каждый раз с такой тревогой ждет его возращения домой?

— Блядь, — пробормотал Джадд. — Ну вот просто блядь. Ладно, — он запрыгнул на свой розовый диван. Пружины жалобно скрипнули, диван немного качнуло. — Есть там хоть что-нибудь, где Сэм не страдает? Хоть рассказик про день святого Валентина?

— Нет.

— Про Рождество?

— Нет.

— Про день рождения?

— Тоже нет, — Аллен все больше расплывался в хитрой улыбке, которая ему совершенно не шла! — Зато есть крохотный текст про то, как они идут в кафе отмечать первую годовщину совместной жизни.

— Сэм страдает? — на всякий случай уточнил Джадд.

— Нет.

— Тогда берем! Найди какое-нибудь гей-кафе, чтобы этот чертов фотограф не засомневался.

Они помолчали. Джадд с грустью смотрел на свой замечательный портрет, который некуда было повесить. Аллен читал текст.

— Слушай, — внезапно сказал он, отрываясь от чтения. — А кто будет ловить фотографа, пока мы будем сидеть в кафе?

— Попросить друзей мы не можем,— задумался Джадд. — Сказать никому тоже. Вот если бы кого-нибудь нанять. Чтобы потом расплатиться, разойтись и больше друг друга не видеть.

Аллен внезапно опять хитро улыбнулся. Эта улыбка выглядела куда приятней.

— У тебя найдутся деньги?

 

 

В кафе они зашли плечом к плечу, намереваясь смело встретить все возможные опасности. Вместо опасностей их ожидал уютный, несколько старомодный зал со множеством газетных вырезок на стенах. Пахло чаем с малиной. Под стойкой умывался серый кот. Джадд даже вопросительно посмотрел на Аллена.

— Ну, может, это клуб для устоявшихся пар? — предположил тот.

Джадд кивнул, успокаиваясь. Этой теории вполне соответствовал хозяин заведения, вышедший им навстречу: мужчина средних лет в растянутой кофте. Его редкие каштановые волосы были зачесаны назад, губы растягивались в доброй улыбке.

— Вы те молодые люди, которые записывались на сегодня?

— Конечно да, — заверил его Джадд и быстро схватил Аллена за руку покрепче, чтобы тот не вздумал отшатнуться. — Мы бронировали столик.

— У окна, я помню.

Хозяин повел их за собой, продолжая говорить.

— Вы сегодня первые. Остальные начнут собираться чуть позже.

Столики оказались под стать остальной обстановке. Легкие, плетеные, навевающие мысли о лете, скошенной траве и теплом солнце. Просторные кресла-качалки из ротанга словно сошли со страниц журналов про киношный сельский быт. Идеальное место для отдыха, если тебе сильно за пятьдесят и сил хватает только на то, чтобы выгулять с утра любимого английского бульдога. Беда была в том, что разыгрывать страсть, поглядывая на партнера из глубин кресла, представлялось решительно невозможным.

— Признаться, я был очень удивлен, когда узнал, что нам позвонили такие молодые люди.

— Увлечение не зависит от возраста, — немедленно отреагировал Джадд. — И когда, эм… кого-то… — слово «любишь» застряло у него в горле при взгляде на мрачную физиономию Аллена, — к чему-то испытываешь сильную привязанность, ни возраст, ни… эмм… все остальное уже не имеют значения. Тем более, что мы оба не из Лондона, тоска по дому сближает, сами понимаете.

Выражаться столь витиевато его заставляло смутное ощущение неправильности происходящего. Доказательств не хватало, однако до сих пор саднящие колени и зудящая борода взывали к осторожности.

— Ах, как я вас понимаю. Вспоминаю себя в вашем возрасте. Я ведь тоже приехал в Лондон в 80-е. Он мне казался огромным бушующим океаном после моего скромного Вулзери. Вы, вероятно, и не слышали про такой городок.

— Ну почему же. Это «шерсть», «дальний», «дис» и «достойный», — с угрюмой решительностью Аллен обнял Джадда за плечи.

После этого признания лицо хозяина расцвело умилением, с которым больше пристало бы смотреть на маленьких котят, а не на двух взрослых молодых людей выше него на полторы головы каждый.

— Как замечательно видеть, что молодежь еще не разучилась держаться друг друга. Мы теряем это в больших городах — ощущение близости, ощущение надежного плеча и дружеской руки. Так приятно знать, что еще не все его утратили!

Снукеристы недоуменно переглянулись. Намек на отношения между ними хозяин истолковал явно не так, как они задумывали.

Взяв кресла, Трамп и Аллен сдвинули их поближе, оставив между ними лишь небольшой зазор, чтобы фотограф с улицы смог увидеть, как они тянутся друг к другу.

Кока-колы в ассортименте напитков не оказалось. Вместо нее хозяин водрузил им на стол пузатый керамический чайничек, из носика которого поднимался пар. Повторил еще раз, что вскоре должны подойти загадочные «остальные», и скрылся в служебном помещении. Снукеристам осталось только понемногу цедить ароматный чай. Джадд накинул себе на колени легкий плед, висевший на ручке кресла, и с нескрываемым удовольствием читал вырезки на стенах. Ему начинало нравиться.

— Ты знаешь, а я, пожалуй, напишу свою биографию, — сказал он Аллену. — Мы с Джанго выпустим ее на отличной бумаге с уймой иллюстраций. Потом создадим на сайте специальную страничку, где будем продавать листок с моей росписью в красивой рамке, скажем, фунтов за пять… А книгу, кстати, назовем: «Рожденный быть звездой», или «Звезда — это судьба», или еще лучше «Жизнь звезды»!

Наконец, увлекшийся мечтами Джадд обернулся к Аллену — тот, поставив чашку с горячим чаем на стол, прятал лицо в руках.

— Аллен, тебе плохо?

— Нет, — помотал тот головой. — Скажи, а как люди узнают, что речь в книге идет о тебе? — голос Аллена звучал глухо.

— Как узнают? — Джадд не совсем понял вопрос. — Так в названии же будет написано «Жизнь звезды».

— Угу, — плечи Аллена дрогнули. — Трамп, поверь, этого не хватит.

— А-а, — отмахнулся Джадд. Недоверие компаньона ничуть не портило ему настроения, — просто признай, что ты мне завидуешь.

Аллен только покивал, его плечи продолжали вздрагивать.

 

 

«Остальных» пришло не очень много. Сухая женщина с прямой спиной и суровым взглядом, который она вонзила в Аллена, стоило тому начать слишком громко рассказывать анекдот. Бледный мужчина немногим старше и немногим ниже самих снукеристов, но из-за манеры сутулиться казавшийся маленьким и незаметным. Две близняшки с одинаково квадратными из-за прически головами. Пышная цветущая женщина с громким голосом, крупными бусами и большой, ей под стать, бежевой сумкой. Последним, пыхтя и непрестанно вытирая платком лоб, появился толстый мужчина с усами.

Следующие за этим пять минут на глазах в равной степени огорошенных Трампа и Аллена разыгрывалась поразительнейшая интермедия. Пробираясь к своему столику, толстяк боком задел кресло женщины-с-бусами и на ее протестующий крик посоветовал больше смотреть по сторонам, а не пялиться на парня, который не только моложе, но и легче ее раза в два. Женщина, действительно с неприкрытым любопытством глазевшая до этого на Аллена, подавилась криком и немедленно смолкла. Двум сестричкам, которые попытались его отвлечь рассказом, как Крис ходил на рыбалку, он сначала отвесил комплимент, похвалив гармоничное сочетание их блекло-розовых платьев с их блеклой внешностью, а затем заявил, что рыбачить для Криса грех. Бледный мужчина при этих словах сжался — видимо, именно он и был тем самым Крисом. Не обращая на него внимания, толстяк так же громко продолжил свою мысль: человек с глазами навыкате и привычкой стелиться по полу состоит с сомами, которых ловит, в явном родстве. А есть сородичей несомненный грех, это любой проповедник скажет.

Наконец он плюхнулся на свое место по соседству со снукеристами и протянул руку:

— Бретт Бажински.

— Бретт, ты же знаешь, это не по правилам! — резко осадила его из своего угла строгая мисс, которую он демонстративно до этого не заметил.

— Я еще ничего не сделал, Филиппа, — толстяк сразу же поднял руки вверх с невиннейшим выражением лица. Джадд перехватил внезапно острый взгляд бледного мужчины. Подозрения, что они все-таки куда-то влипли, стали еще сильней, однако поделиться ими с Алленом он не успел. В центр круга, образованного расставленными столами, вышел хозяин кафе.

— Приветствую вас на тринадцатом ежеквартальном собрании «Общества любителей гомицида».

Все вокруг захлопали. Сестры-близняшки при этом рассматривали Джадда, а полная женщина вновь не сводила взгляда с Аллена. Бретт вытер рот платком и, дождавшись, когда наступит тишина, пару раз хлопнул в ладоши. В тишине эти хлопки прозвучали издевательски.

Хозяин кафе немного покраснел.

— И с-сегодня, — тем не менее продолжил он, — у нас долгожданное событие. Наши ряды пополнились молодыми людьми, искренне заинтересованными темой. Давайте с ними познакомимся. Как вас зовут?

— Джуд Трумп, — решил не изменять псевдониму Джадд.

— Мурк Уллен, — не отстал Аллен, чем вызвал недоумение всего небольшого сообщества.

— Мурк? — переспросил хозяин.

— Да. Это старое… североирландское имя. Очень… малоизвестное.

— Добро пожаловать, Джуд. Добро пожаловать… Мурк.

Все опять захлопали.

— Слушай, — наклонился Джадд к Аллену, — ты уверен, что нашел правильное кафе?

— Конечно! Ты же слышал — «Общество любителей гомицида». Гомики, гомицид — это точно какой-нибудь научный термин.

— И пользуясь тем, что у нас новые члены, я хотел бы…

Чего хотел хозяин, так и осталось неизвестным. Через открытое окно в комнату ворвался глас трубы иерихонской. По крайней мере, именно такая ассоциация возникла у Джадда, мигом припомнившего все свои нечастые воскресные походы в приходскую церковь с родней. Ему бы тогда и в голову не пришло, что аудиоиллюстрацию к проповедям преподобного Тревиса про конец света он обнаружит на улицах Лондона много лет спустя.

Источником сего гласа являлась длинная дудка в руках мускулистого молодого человека, которого Джадд помнил по конкурсу Кончит. Именно он тогда очень удачно придушил Роджера Сертви. Рядом с ним шествовал знакомый старичок, который на шейном ремне нес здоровый сундук с ручкой. Аллен говорил, что это его приятели, которые занимаются творчеством за деньги, Джадд полагал, что для их занятий существует другое название, но, поскольку считал себя практичным человеком, держал это мнение при себе.

Остановившись возле кафе, неразлучная парочка творческих личностей принялась разворачивать реквизит. Спустя несколько минут на тротуаре появился раскладной стул, зонтик, подставка для ящика и флаг с надписью «Интеллектуальное развитие навсегда!»

— Подходите, дамы и господа, — закричал Фред, оторвавшись от дудения. Тут стало понятно, что собачка на поводке расфуфыренной красотки, забившаяся под стену магазина прямо напротив кафе, все это время захлебывалась истерическим лаем. Успокоить собачку безуспешно пыталась сама красотка и сердобольная старушка. — Подходите, и мы покажем вам двигающиеся картинки о людях, которые добились успеха умственным трудом.

После этого Фред снова задудел.

— Что служит источником этого мерзкого звука? — требовательно спросила сухопарая женщина.

— Вувузела, мисс, — с неподобающим моменту азартом ответил Аллен. Он повернулся всем телом в своем кресле и с восхищением смотрел на Фреда. — Я мечтал вживую услышать эту чертову штуковину еще с чемпионата мира!

— Двигающиеся картинки? — Джадд думал совершенно о другом. — Кто сейчас привлекает потребителя двигающимися картинками? Это даже не прошлый век. Неужели они думают, что этот антиквариат сработает?

Когда первый человек приник к смотровой щели, Фред немедленно прекратил дудеть. И все то время, пока мистер Мэллиган крутил ручкой, являя любознательному прохожему историю чьей-то благополучной жизни, царила благословенная тишина.

— Воистину, эти ребята — гении рекламы.

Джадд оглянулся. Забитый молодой мужчина стоял рядом, заложив руки в карманы, и широко улыбался. Ни пришибленным, ни беззащитным он не выглядел.

— Крис Кэтфиш8… Именно, — он рассмеялся неожиданно глубоким смехом в ответ на удивленный взгляд Джадда и весело ему подмигнул. — Наш остряк Бретт забыл обыграть в своей сомьей шутке мою фамилию.

— Кристиан! Поведение мистера Бажински уже давно никого не удивляет, но от вас я такого не ожидала.

Услышав гневный окрик строгой мисс, Крис немедленно превратился в прежнюю бледную рыбину, которой побрезгует даже помоечный кот. Какого черта? Джадд нахмурился. В этот момент Фред дунул как-то особенно сильно, и Аллен в восторге качнулся на кресле. Стоящий рядом на подставке горшок с геранью подпрыгнул в блюдечке.

— Нет, ты слышишь! Вот это мощь!

— Мурк… эмм… Мурк, простите, — хозяин обратился к нему и деликатно тронул за руку, — мне кажется, вы слишком возбуждены. Позвольте, я закрою окно.

Хлопнули створки. Глухо повернулся затворный механизм. Звук стал немного тише. По крайней мере, теперь не приходилось орать, чтобы окружающие разбирали слова за адским дудением.

— Я прошу… я прошу прощения за этот прискорбный эпизод, — хозяин уже вернулся к центру комнаты. — Моя жена, все вы знаете мою жену Мэри, она обещала рекламу нашему обществу, и я согласился. Но я не думал, что она будет так… громкозвучна.

Бретт Бажински громко хмыкнул:

— Да брось ты, Хоукхест, так и скажи, это п…

— Не смейте выражаться в присутствии женщин! — оборвала его мисс Филиппа. — Даже если ваш образ на сегодня требует развязности и хамства, — слово «хамство» она произнесла с подлинным негодованием, — пользуйтесь хотя бы языком литературы.

На взгляд Джадда это сборище никак не походило на гей-клуб. Или Аллен с его удачей нашел гей-клуб для интеллектуалов. Хотя современные люди за общением подобного рода уже давно ходят на форумы.

Вопрос требовалось немедленно прояснить!

— Что тут происходит? — громким ясным голосом произнес он.

Присутствующие переглянулись и устроились за своими столами. Мистер Хоукхерст занял свое место в центре зала.

— Я остановился на том, что хотел напомнить правила нашего общества, раз к нам присоединились новые члены. Боюсь, что объявление, по которому они нашли нас, не давало полного представления.

Джадд пнул под столом Аллена, который упорно продолжал коситься в окно на свою волшебную дудку, и тихо спросил:

— Что было в объявлении?

— Да как обычно… Приходите, мы обеспечим вам незабываемый досуг.

Похоже, в этом провале Аллена винить было нельзя. В конце концов, когда встречаешь в газете упоминание о приятном досуге, то первым делом думаешь о сексе и выпивке, а не о сборище любителей какого-то гомицида. Что вообще это такое? Призвав Аллена к дисциплине еще одним пинком, Джадд настроился слушать дальше.

Мистер Хоукхерст, продолжавший что-то вещать, тем временем приблизился к самому главному.

— Каждые три месяца мы собираемся здесь, чтобы воспроизвести преступления, совершенные самыми разными людьми, а потом раскрыть их и доказать, что никто не избежит наказания, как бы хитроумен и изобретателен он ни был. Для полного погружения в образ мы практикуем некоторым образом творческий подход, — мистер Хоукхерст со сдержанной гордостью обвел свой маленький клуб взглядом. — Надеюсь, вас это не шокирует?

Аллен — с точки зрения Джадда, совершенно необоснованно, — просиял.

— Я умею играть! — в его глазах светилось не меньше гордости, чем у хозяина кафе.

— А я петь, — тотчас же отозвался Джадд, не желающий отставать от компаньона даже в глазах незнакомцев. Вспомнив о фотографе, который без сомнения притаился где-то на улице среди невинных прохожих, он обнял Аллена за шею. Одна из близняшек при виде этой картины растроганно всплеснула руками.

— В прошлый раз мы разыгрывали убийства, которые совершали пары. К сожалению, нас здесь не слишком много, поэтому то собрание нельзя было назвать удачным.

— Пары?

— Ну да, знаете, преступления, которые совершают два человека, вступившие в преступный сговор.

— Типа братьев Крэев?

— Не совсем. Все-таки, в их случае речь идет о некоей организации. Мы, к сожалению, еще не достигли соответствующего масштаба. Пары — это… Я имею в виду, когда все преступление от начала до конца совершается двумя людьми и приводит в ужас государство. Думаю, вы с легкостью назовете подходящих кандидатов.

— Дольче и Габбана… — кивнул Аллен с понимающим видом. — А что, — пожал он плечами под перекрестьем шокированных взгядов, — покажите мне государство, которое не ужаснет полтора стыренных миллиарда. Да у меня от количества нулей мурашки по спине бегают.

Несколько секунд Хоукхерст провел в молчании, которое не осмелился нарушить даже Бретт Бажински.

— Молодежь, — наконец слабым голосом произнес он. Но, собравшись с силами, продолжил: — В этом квартале наша тематика, наоборот, убийство пар. Поэтому, надеюсь, вы не обидитесь, если я скажу, что мы вдвойне рады вашему появлению.

— Хоук, ты так никогда не доберешься до сути, — перебила его яркая дама. Голос у нее был вовсе не визгливый, как показалось вначале. Она вытащила веер из необъятной бежевой сумки и принялась им обмахиваться. — Меня зовут Эванжелина, милые. Можно просто миссис Эва. Все очень просто, милые. Все это здание в дни собраний находится полностью в нашем распоряжении. Хоук отводит вас наверх и прячет в одну из комнат. Мы не знаем, куда именно. Затем везде выключают свет, и мы отправляемся вас искать. Первый, кто вас находит, убивает заранее заготовленным орудием, — миссис Эва извлекла откуда-то со своих колен тесак размером под стать себе и своей сумке. — После этого мы возвращаемся сюда и раскрываем это преступление.

— Эва забыла добавить, — холодным голосом вмешалась мисс Филиппа (вот она-то ни на секунду не выходила из своего образа), — что решение задачи не занимает обычно много времени, если вы разбираетесь в предмете. — Было совершенно ясно, что она считает обоих новеньких не разбирающимися в нем вовсе. — Мы все приходим сюда, уже играя роли тех людей, преступления которых будем использовать.

— Круто! — выдохнул Аллен. Судя по немалому воодушевлению, написанному на его лице, он и думать забыл про свою волшебную дудку. Джадд мог его понять. На фоне тесака бледнело все. — А мы потом сможем присоединиться?

— Естественно. Положение новичков не избавляет вас от необходимости участвовать в дискуссиях, — отрезала мисс Филиппа.

— Я согласен.

Джадд нежно сжал шею воодушевленного Аллена. Немного сильнее, чем требовалось.

Ничего не заметивший мистер Хоукхерст с удовольствием подвел итог.

— Приятно видеть, что в наших молодых людях так крепок соревновательный дух.

 

 

В итоге им все-таки пришлось пройти за мистером Хоукхерстом. Джадд заметил, как Крис снова подмигнул ему, за что был немедленно обруган мисс Филиппой.

— Что ей не понравилось? — рассеянно спросил он у хозяина кафе, пока они поднимались по лестнице.

— Между нашими «преступниками» идет настоящее соревнование за право убить жертву первой. Филиппа считает, что, заговаривая с назначенной жертвой заранее, Кристиан получает возможность быстрее до нее добраться.

Звучало жутко. Словно они попали в фильм про маньяков. Джадд дернул головой. Лучше думать о картинах на стенах. К сожалению, все они выглядели так, будто рисовала их какая-то местная Долли Сальвадор. На полотнах что-то висело, скрючивалось, текло… Замечательное дополнение к местному интерьеру. Лучше уж тогда думать о фотографе. Который теперь точно не полезет в приготовленную для него ловушку, ведь крысы не лазят в мышеловки, если там нет сыра. Оставалось надеяться, что эта крыса привыкла подолгу ждать, пока какой-нибудь дурак не поднесет ей сыра прямо под нос, и Фред с мистером Мэллиганом успеют его вычислить.

В комнату они попали как-то внезапно. Они шли по лестнице, по коридору, мимо разных дверей и завешенных ниш. И вдруг мистер Хоукхерст пропустил их вперед и захлопнул двери.

 

… Надо было признать, что Аллен способен преподносить сюрпризы, думал Джадд через несколько минут, глядя, как тот ковыряется в замке невесть откуда взявшейся зубочисткой.

— Хорошо, что успел со стола стащить, — объяснил Аллен ее происхождение еще до того, как Джадд успел спросить. Тут же он выругался. Что бы они ни делал, получалось плохо.

— Ты пытаешься нас открыть?

Новая ругань подтвердила, что догадка была правильной, а еще — что Аллен потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Прямым доказательством этому служил обломок зубочистки, оставшийся у него в пальцах. Прямое доказательство! Ха! Их еще не начали убивать, а мысли уже как у детектива.

Аллен порылся в карманах. Там обнаружились только ключи, права и листок бумаги. Развернув его, он углубился в чтение.

— Как там дела у Сэма? — раздраженно попробовал поторопить его Джадд. — Еще не страдает?

— Целуется.

Смотрел Аллен при этом многозначительно. Это, конечно, мог быть и внезапный проблеск чувства юмора, но осторожность в таком деле не помешает.

— Ты очень не вовремя отрастил в себе толерантность к нетрадиционным сексуальным отношениям, — предупредил Джадд. — Я против.

Подобное начало диалога наверняка привело бы к ссоре, однако тут погас свет, и стало ясно, что пора бежать.

Не став дожидаться собственного убийства, Трамп и Аллен ринулись к окну. Старые щеколды, в отличие от пластиковых ручек на первом этаже, поворачивались с трудом. За дверью послышались шаги. Шум, который они издавали, привлек внимание первого же проходящего мимо любителя гомицида. Переглянувшись, снукеристы удвоили усилия. Окно поддалось, и они вылезли на карниз.

Пешеходная улица стараниями Фреда порядочно обезлюдела. Малочисленные прохожие, желая оказаться как можно дальше от звуков вувузелы, стремились проскочить их источник побыстрее и не смотрели вверх. Хоть в этом снукеристам повезло. К сожалению, отсутствие общественного внимания ни на сантиметр не приближало их к земле. Молодые люди обреченно посмотрели друг на друга. Джадд видел за Алленом лишь серую бездну. Аллен за Джаддом — водосточную трубу. Из оставленной позади комнаты доносились звуки взламываемого замка.

— Может, вернемся? — предложил Джадд в приступе малодушия.

— А как же наш план?

— Лучше пусть меня убьют понарошку, чем я разобьюсь на самом деле.

Аллен только хотел обратить его внимание на трубу, как на пустую улицу вылетели машины полиции, спустя мгновение под ними натянули сетку, и седоватый человек наставил на них громкоговоритель.

— Сынки… — проникновенно начал он.

В этот момент замок поддался, и дверь в комнату распахнулась. Возможно, даже это бы не сдвинуло снукеристов с места, если бы не появившийся мужчина с профессиональным фотоаппаратом на другой стороне улицы. Прямо за полицейской машиной.

— Прыгаем, — заорал Аллен и, дернув Джадда за собой, прыгнул. Последнее, что они успели увидеть перед прыжком — как бросивший вувузелу Фред кинулся к фотографу.

Нет. С прыжками на батуте это было не сравнить. И к лучшему, потому что если бы их подбросило обратно, их бы наверняка схватили высунувшиеся из окна любители гомицида — Бретт, Крис и миссис Эва. Остальные то ли не вместились в проем, то ли еще искали своих жертв на других этажах.

Внизу их приняли какие заботливые ребята, подскочил мужик в жилете, судя по вопросам врач, и мужчина с громкоговорителем подошел. Он смотрел на них немного растерянно, будто настроился на долгую речь, а внезапная развязка сбила его с мысли.

— Сынки… — начал он снова, уже не так проникновенно.

— Бежим, — сказал ставший специалистом по бегствам Трамп, схватил Аллена за руку, и они вместе вырвались из круга своих спасителей.

Это был один из тех немногих случаев, когда они оба сумели сделать разумный выбор. Вместо попытки догнать неизвестно куда побежавшего фотографа, они направились к старшему офицеру полиции, чтобы объяснить ему, как страшно все ошибаются, принимая их за неудавшихся самоубийц.

— Офицер, — переговоры Джадд решил взять на себя, — это не то, что вы думаете.

Но то ли потому, что он выкрикнул это, не дойдя до полицейского, то ли потому, что тот слушал какую-то пожилую леди, на них никто не обратил внимания. Подойдя, Джадд с удивлением понял, что уже видел эту старушку. Именно она успокаивала маленькую собачку, доведенную до нервного срыва звуком вувузелы.

Пожилая леди с лицом не менее суровым, чем у мисс Филиппы, что-то горячо доказывала полицейскому и совсем неподобающе для леди указывала пальцем в гомицидное кафе.

— Вы по-прежнему не желаете меня слушать, — выговаривала она ему. Вопреки ее словам полицейский слушал — с выражением подобающего смирения на лице. Кем бы ни были его родители, они явно крепко вбили в него почтение к старшим. — Спасибо, что хотя бы приехали сразу после вызова. Вы посмотрите, что едва не случилось с бедными мальчиками! И после этого вы оставите внутри моего сына? Он подвергается смертельной опасности, вы должны сделать что-нибудь. Вы давали клятву защищать граждан! Уверяю вас, его походы в этот клуб рано или поздно закончатся катастрофой!

— Офицер, — уже настойчивее попробовал привлечь к себе внимание Джадд. Он считал себя не менее воспитанным человеком, чем полицейский, но судьба фотографа заставляла его поступать наперекор этикету.

— Мэм, — Аллен сделал шаг вперед и навис над старушкой, оттирая ее подальше. — У нас тут дело жизни и смерти.

— Это ошибка, мы не собирались никуда прыгать… то есть мы собирались… мы разбиваться не собирались… Мы очень благодарны вам за вашу сетку, но не могли бы вы нас сейчас отпустить?

— Мы вообще собирались спуститься по трубе! — встрял Аллен. Старушка немедленно воспользовался тем, что ему пришлось обернуться к полицейскому, и обошла его слева, как опытный вингер молодого защитника.

— А я вам говорила! — вступила она в борьбу за внимание полицейского. — Представьте, что там творится, если два молодых человека готовы лезть по трубе, чтобы сбежать из этого страшного дома. Мой сын, к сожалению, позволить себе этого не может. В наше время все стало слишком хлипким!..

Старушка в суждениях рубила сплеча, и Джадд почувствовал желание защитить милое, хоть и фриковатое общество. Однако Аллен успел раньше.

— Да все там нормально. Ну убивают они каждые три месяца кого-нибудь, зато потом каждый раз находят виноватого.

Впервые вид офицера стал не заинтересовано-уставным, а заинтересовано-живым, перейдя ту самую грань, которая для самого Трампа пролегала между рассказом приятеля о покупке «Феррари Спайдер» и собственным рассказом о покупке такой же «Феррари». Возможно он взял бы у них показания, если бы не подошедшие мистер Хоукхерст и Бретт Бажински. Ни тот, ни другой удивленными или испуганными не выглядели.

— Мама, — Бретт говорил мягко, с укоризной, — ты опять.

— Я не опять, — старушка окинула его внимательным взором и на всякий случай пощупала живот, словно в поисках возможных увечий. — Я беспокоюсь о твоей безопасности. Даже не думай, что я брошу тебя на растерзание этим любителям суицида.

— Не суицида, а гомицида, мама, — Бретт нежно обнял ее за плечи. Сейчас он совсем не походил на бесцеремонного хама. И впрямь, мистер Хоукхерст не врал, когда говорил, что у них там почти театральный кружок. — А молодые люди молодцы. От нас еще никто раньше не сбегал.

И показал им большой палец.

Полицейский недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Так был гомицид или не был?

— Понимаете,— мистер Хоукхерст взял полицейского под руку и перешел, как ему казалось, прямо к делу, — у нас есть общество...

Объясниться ему не дали. Фред со своей добычей, которую он держал за ворот, появился, как черт из коробочки. За ним присеменил мистер Мэллиган. Их фотограф, как Джадд и представлял, был маленьким мужчиной с большим носом. На этом сходство с воображаемым образом заканчивалось. Не было у него никакой мерзкой улыбки, и чесотки наверняка тоже не было.

— Держите, — Фред передал мужчину Аллену. — Бегал как заяц, но мы тоже не промах.

— Вразумлять будете, молодой человек? — мистер Мэллиган аккуратно стер платком со лба невидимую испарину.

— Бить будешь? — привычно перевел Фред.

— Не надо меня бить, — грустно попросил фотограф, глядя на них большими бархатными глазами. — Я во всем признаюсь.

Полицейский снова оживился. Вырвался из хватки мистера Хоукхерста, открыл блокнот.

— Назовите свое имя и род занятий.

— Я злодей, — с заунывной торжественностью принялся сознаваться мужчина, — и воля моя должна возвести непреодолимые препятствия для их великой любви, — и предательски кивнул в сторону снукеристов. Трамп и Аллен сделали шаг друг от друга.

— И шантажом я вынуждаю их сплотиться…

— Джанго! — вдруг воскликнул Джадд, перебивая эту элегию раскаяния. Он вспомнил, как перед отлетом Джанго, посокрушавшись немного из-за их с Алленом легкой неприязни, обещал что-нибудь обязательно придумать. Врага им общего решил найти! Для воспитания чувства товарищества и локтя! С-сукин сын!

— Убью, — пообещал Аллен, вряд ли прочитавший мысли Джадда, но совершенно точно догадавшийся, кто виноват.

— А вы приводите его в наше общество, зачем убивать без пользы? — предложил мистер Хоукхерст. Его взгляд горел, он предвкушал перспективы.

Полицейский медленно захлопнул блокнот и пошел к своей машине. Кто-то из спасателей поспешил к нему с термосом чая и одеялом. Чай полицейский взял.

 

*

 

Они сидели в квартире Джадда в Ромфорде. В честь сравнительно удачного завершения своей маркетинговой эскапады они — то есть Аллен, но Трамп продолжал говорить, что «они» — даже повесили «Триумф женственности» на стену. Теперь трехгрудая женщина нависала над кроватью, разрушая, по словам Трампа, всю гармонию интерьера

— Джанго не звонил? — задал Аллен свой любимый вопрос. На ответ он не надеялся, уж очень Трамп погрузился в себя, раздумывая, в какой оттенок перекрасить стены.

— Я же говорил, что он умный, — равнодушно отозвался тот. — Вот как ты думаешь…

— Значит, не звонил, — сделал закономерный вывод Аллен и начал соображать, куда бы перевести разговор. Несколько недель тесного общения с Джаддом Трампом научили его безошибочно предугадывать, какого рода вопросы следуют за блуждающим взглядом. Обсуждать цвет стен ему не хотелось. — И фотографии нигде не появились?

— Нет. Ты бы их видел! Я такое в печать сам не пущу: мы на них вышли совсем не фотогенично. Надеюсь, Джанго заплатил этому бездарю не слишком много.

— Сплошные убытки, — Аллен глубоко вздохнул. Впустую потраченные деньги, даже не свои, будили в нем тягостные чувства. К тому же, Трамп ему вроде как больше не чужой. Столько пережито вместе.

Именно из-за этого Аллен второй час не мог попрощаться: просто взять и уйти вдруг стало казаться ему страшно невежливым, и он мучился проблемой, как бы обставить все поизящней. Картину вот повесил. Правда, это не слишком помогло.

— Ну ты вроде неплохо заработал на роли сигаретной пачки, — изрек тем временем Трамп, не замечавший ни пауз в разговоре, ни неловкости гостя.

Аллен немедленно почувствовал себя куда уютней.

— Я, в отличие от тебя, получил хоть что-то.

Мигом растеряв всю свою задумчивость, Трамп вперился в него взглядом. Аллен приготовился орать. Они всегда заканчивали любой спор скандалом. Однако тут по лицу Трампа расползлась широкая улыбка.

— Я получил мастер-класс по страданиям от великого Сэма. Поверь, так не умел даже я!

Снукеристы посмотрели друг на друга. И расхохотались.

— Слышишь, — Аллен отдышался, — а как думаешь, чем у них все закончилось? У Сэма и НЕГО.

— Мне куда интересней, как все-таки ЕГО звали.

— Джедидайя.

— Шутишь!

— Честное слово. Я еще раньше в текстах нашел, только тебе говорить не стал.

— Тогда понятно, почему автор решил обойтись без имени… А адресок, откуда Джанго всю эту поебень скачивал, я тебе потом дам, почитаешь.

— Пошел ты, Трамп, — Аллен поднялся из кресла и протянул Трампу руку. Тот ее пожал.

— Это ты пошел, я же вижу, что ты маешься, не зная, как это сделать. Просто поднимай задницу и иди к двери. Я весь в мыслях о цвете стен, поэтому вряд ли замечу.

— Самовлюбленный…

— И не жалею!

 

После ухода Аллена, которого он все же проводил до двери, Джадд вернулся на диван и уставился в потолок. С покраски стен его мысли плавно свернули на проторенную дорожку: звездой он по-прежнему не был. Камбербатч оставался недостижим.

В дверь позвонили. Потом еще раз. И еще. Очень настойчиво. Чертыхнувшись, Джадд слез с дивана.

На пороге стоял сияющий Джанго с мешком. Джадд недобро прищурился.

— Хорошо выглядишь.

— Спасибо.

— Я смотрю, ты отдохнул, — Джадд все так же не пускал его в квартиру, но отдохнувший менеджер не обращал на это внимания.

— Не только. Я съездил в тибетский монастырь.

— Как Камбербатч?

— Как Камбербатч. И мне посоветовали верное средство исполнения твоего желания. Я все принес с собой. Мы обстучим твои ноги копытами верблюда, чтобы придать им выносливости, вотрем в твою спину слюну змеи, чтобы придать ей гибкости, наденем на глаза повязку, смоченную в крови орла, чтобы придать им зоркости…

Джадд захлопнул двери. Ничуть не смутившийся этим менеджер лишь повысил голос, чтобы его лучше было слышно.

— Между прочим, именно так действовала великая колдунья Мвака Бка, когда ее нанял один зимбабвийский футбольный клуб.

— И как? — крикнул Джадд.

— Остались в высшей лиге.

Джадд решительно распахнул двери:

— Сволочь ты, Джанго, — ласково сказал он менеджеру. — Заходи...

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. «Прайори» — больница «Прайори». Популярное место среди звезд для лечения наркомании, алкоголизма и разных психологических проблем. В начале 2000-х Ронни О’Салливан прошел там курс лечения, о чем написал в своей биографии.   
> 2\. Патрик Страдвик. Sherlock Holmes: Boy story bromance, 17.12.2013 г., Independent.co.uk.  
> 3\. ретировались в сторону Уайтхолла, где им следовало бы стоять лагерем еще с 2004 года — в 2004 году в «Белой книге состояния здоровья населения» впервые было предложено запретить курение во всех общественных местах Англии и Уэльса. Сам запрет вступил в силу через три года.   
> 4\. в топ-60 самых злобных телевизионных персонажей попал бы вовсе не Саймон Коуэлл — один из судей шоу X-Factor и «В Британии есть таланты», известный своей крайне резкой критикой участников. Именно за это «ТВ-Гайд» дал ему 10 строчку в рейтинге главных телевизионных злодеев  
> 5\. Хаттон-Гарден — лондонский ювелирный квартал   
> 6\. Вулзери… Который пишется, как «шерсть», «дальний», «дис» и «достойный» — на английском название этого города выглядит так: Woolfardisworthy  
> 7\. как не бежал на свой матч в Китае даже проспавший Дотт — в 2002 г. Грэм Дотт после череды крайне несчастливых совпадений проснулся в своем отеле в Шанхае за 15 минут до начала матча. Его попытка успеть на арену к назначенному времени стала одной из известнейших снукерных баек   
> 8\. Моуэр — Найджел Моуэр, директор и председатель дисциплинарного комитета в профессиональном снукере. Занимается вопросами безопасности.   
> 9\. Крис Кэтфиш — англ. catfish - сом


End file.
